We All Began As Something Else
by Blue Skies Rusty
Summary: Enya and Eithne are elemental twins. One is a merc the other a diplomat. When Eithne is kidnapped by the necromongers Enya teams up with Riddick to save her sister. Romance blossoms for both girls. RidOFC PurifOFC.
1. Prologue

A/N: Okay. CosmicGirl22 and I were talking about the Chronicles of Riddick when we had this idea for a fic. So after a few days, a million cups of coffee, and several late nighters, we got all the kinks worked out. So here it is people, our child… I mean fic. Don't forget that half of the credit goes to my partner in crime. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: We don't own anything… except the stuff we own. If you can't tell the difference I suggest you turn back now you non-Riddick fan you!

* * *

Balance is everything to an elemental. We have 33 different words for it, but for now I must tell you of Chengi, the word that means unbalance of self.

It is looked down upon in our society when Elementals interbreed for nothing takes to Air like Air itself---two fires burn brighter when combined. However, there are times, when earth is attracted to flame, wind is drawn to ether. And when this happens it is known as Chengi, for the offspring of such a pairing can never be truly balanced.

When my brother, Zepher took a Fire Elemental as his mate, there was a scandal. And when my nieces were born, there were those who called for their death, saying they brought unbalance to our planet. Instead it was decided Zepher and his wife, Nuria, would take the twin girls off-world , to start a new life in a new place. It was here that tragedy struck.

Zepher and Nuria were killed by a random act of violence. A man who was an escaped convict murdered the both of them while they slept. The ten year old girls were left, undisturbed. He made off with the family's money and was never seen or heard of again.

My two nieces, then orphans, took very different paths in their lives. Both of them were very gifted, possessing the ability to foresee, and exhibiting a strong psychic connection 8 when one experienced an intense emotion, the other felt it as well, and sometimes when they were apart they would dream of what they other saw.

Enya never forgot finding her parents in their beds that next morning, never forgave herself for not somehow stopping it. Enya's life became dedicated to catching criminals. She didn't refer to herself as a merc whose motto is "The Creed is Greed." No, she saw herself as a lone justifier, she took bounty money and gave it to the victims-minus what supplies she needed and the salary for her crew. She was skilled at what she did, for as she is an elemental she could calculate to exacting result the whereabouts of almost any con.

Eithne, however , became a Chengi diplomat, honoring her parents in another way. Eithne felt that if they had not been forced to move off-world that her parents would still be living, blaming herself as well for their demise. Eithne became my assistant and often helped me to argue cases, using her fiery spirit and passion to win the support of others.

I tried take them both in, after all they were my nieces, but Eithne was the one who stayed with me. I wonder, if perhaps it was a mistake, now that Eithne has been taken in my place.

* * *

The papers rustled slightly as Eithne's slender fingers organized them. She pulled one out and sat back in the chair to read it. Her burgundy eyes skimmed quickly across the sheet. Her eyelids were getting heavier with every word she read and it was an effort to stifle her yawns.

It had been several hours ago that she had stepped into her aunt's office and began to read some of the files. The room was fair sized with a large desk and a comfortable chair. The walls were lined with filing cabinets and the surface of the desk was cluttered with folders.

Eithne gave a sigh and brushed back a lock of her shimmering red hair. It was often said that her long hair seemed to glow and give off a faint light. This made perfect sense because even part fire elementals seem to radiate a certain light.

Standing up, Eithne began to collect the folders and returned them to the filing cabinets. She couldn't wait to go back to her room, crawl into her bed and sleep. A faint smile played across her lips as she thought of her cozy bed.

Her happy thoughts were interrupted by a loud knocking on the office door. Eithne looked at the clock in puzzlement. _Why would anyone be banging on aunt Areon's door at this hour?_ she wondered. It didn't take long for her question to be answered.

The door bust open, revealing several men in dark armor. The one in front carried a large axe and had a knife sticking out of his back. His dark, emotionless eyes fell on Eithne and her blood froze. Fear is what enveloped her as she watched this scarred menace with murderous eyes. She was fearing for her life.

He strode across the room, his long legs bringing him in front of Eithne with only three steps. He looked down at the wide-eyed girl, his lip curling slightly. With one deft movement his fingers were around Eithne's throat, strangling her.

* * *

The room around her burst into view as Enya jolted awake. She reached one of her calloused hands to her throat, the feeling of being strangled lingering like a slap in the face. Beads of cold sweat covered her body, dampening her short, shimmering hair.

Her hand felt the thin silver chain around her neck and her fingers closed around the flame red pendant. It was the same pendant she wore everyday, never removing it. It was the same flame shaped necklace that her twin sister had given her. The same one Eithne was wearing now.

_Eithne…_she thought. It had only been a few days ago she had last spoken to her sister via the communicator in her ship. _What happened? Is she still alive?_ The thoughts swirled around her mind as she pulled her black pants and blood red shirt on.

"Captain," a voice crackled through the intercom near the door. "Captain, are you up?"

Grumbling, Enya climbed out of her bed and stumbled to the intercom. "Yeah Johnson," she said into it. "I'm up. What do you need?"

"There's a call for you," the young man said. "It's im-"

"Tell her I'm on my way," Enya cut him off.

In a record time she had pulled her work boots on and was dashing down the metal halls towards the control room. Her feet clunked slightly as she hurried though her ship.

Enya threw herself into a vacant chair and flipped a switch. The face of her aunt blinked onto the screen and she could see how worried it was.

"Enya," her aunt began. "I don't know how to tell you this but…"

"Areon just tell me where she is," Enya said urgently.

The older woman nodded. "She has been taken to Necropolis. They thought she…"

"Was you," Enya finished, earning another solemn nod. "Who are they?"

Her aunt paused and took a deep breath. "Necromongers."

The word almost sent a chill down Enya's spine. Eithne had told her about them the other day. She explained how they went from place to place, trying to find people to convert to their religion before they destroyed the entire planet. They were extremely dangerous, and not to be reckoned with.

"Is she alive," Enya asked, her hand going her throat as she remembered the very real dream.

"She was taken in my place so, yes, most likely. But I fear her life is in great danger." Her image shimmied a bit on the screen but her eyes remained locked on Enya's. "You'll need help on this. There is a man, a Furyian male. He is very dangerous but he will be able to help you."

_Furyian? _She remembered Eithne mentioning Furyians when they last talked. Enya of course thought it was rubbish. The Furyians had all died long ago, it was irrational to think that one would survive. Enya suppressed a sigh, if believing in some prophecy would get her sister back then so be it.

Enya began to flip switches and push buttons. "Where can I find him?"

Areon gave a slight smile at her determined niece. "He is on UV 6, the ice planet," she said over the clicking of switches. "Are you sure want to go after him, Enya?"

"The course is already set," replied the young girl. "So who is this dangerous guy living on a frozen planet?"

There was a moment of silence from Areon as she observed her niece. "Richard B. Riddick," she finally said.

_Shit. _Enya looked up at the screen. "Are you sure he's the only one who can help?"

Areon nodded and said, "Yes. He is our only hope."

Enya looked to the plotted course on her navigations system. "Right," she said forcefully. "Areon, prepare the extra beds. Eithne and I are coming home."

"Is that a prediction," asked the older woman as she looked at her admirable niece.

"No," said Enya flatly. "It's a promise."

* * *

Meanwhile Eithne was being led through the frigate by Irgun, the necromonger soldier, who had taken her captive.

"Are you aware there's a knife lodged into your back?" Eithne asked as she was being dragged behind him, her arms wrapped in chains. Irgun didn't answer her, he only kept walking. There was another voice, however, that did.

"It is a badge of honor, it proves that he is impervious to the pain."

Eithne turned and saw a man, not much taller than her. He had his hands clasped behind his back as he walked along beside her. He wore a black cloak that trailed to his feet and had on his head a helmet, with the look of a spine.

"It proves to me he has little sense..." Eithne smirked, for a split second she almost thought she saw him smile. "Who are you anyway?"

"I am The Purifier. I was sent to tell you of our plight." He continued as they walked towards the holding cell. "The Lord Marshal has requested that you go before him, so that you may... help us… in our campaign."

"Help you to destroy more worlds? and why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't...he will kill you." The finality in The Purifier's voice gave Eithne a cold chill - something that rarely happens to a Fire elemental.

They reached the cell and Irgun tossed Eithne inside. The Purifier pursed his lips and gave her an apologetic look for the brute force used. "We will be arriving to Necropolis soon," He said after Irgun had left and only one guard remained to watch her. "If there is anything I can get you, you need only ask."

"I need nothing from you..." she answered lowly, as the sleepiness returned from before and she yawned in spite of herself.

"Then I shall let you be,." he said after a slight pause. The Purifier backed up and the door shut in front of him. It would have left Eithne in total darkness, if her hair didn't still leave the cell with a faint glow.


	2. One Merc Saved, A Whole Planet Lost

A/N: Yay! Reviews are great and the people who give them are better! Thanks to all of you!

Warning: For later chapters you might want to have a box of Kleenex handy.

* * *

Ticking and whirring filled the air. Enya's burgundy eyes scanned the room, making sure everything was in its place. She looked to the sleeping faces of her beloved crew, each man in his own chair and in a deep cryo-sleep.

Like any good captain, Enya checked the ship one last time. All systems were green, their course was flawlessly plotted , and the holographic UV 6 rotated slowly. Everything was as it should be.

Enya flipped a switch and felt the cryo-sleep take over. She hated this. In cryo-sleep your body was pretty much stuck in one position, even if you were fully awake. Most people didn't dream in cryo either, but Enya did. Only her dreams were real.

Her eyelids grew heavy and covered the soft burgundy irises. Blackness enveloped her, accompanied by unconsciousness. But it didn't last long, it never did.

Eithne had fallen asleep, she could sense that her sister was worried about her. It had been like that since they were children, sensing each others emotions, feeling each others pain. It seemed that no matter the distance between them, their connection remained strong.

Enya seemed close enough to reach out and touch, and without realizing it Eithne did just that. She reached out into the coldness of her cell and awoke when she realized she had touched someone.

"Pardon me." It was the Purifier, he was setting down a tray beside her flat metal cot. "I didn't mean to wake you, I brought you something to eat."

"And what does a Necromonger eat?" Eithne said as she straightened herself up.

"Well, not exactly eat per say." His gloved hand reached down for the glass of water and with his other hand he picked up what looked like medicine tablets.

"It will help you keep your strength," he said. As he handed her the tablets she noticed his fingers were covered in strange metal jewelry.

"What are those?" Her curiosity peaked. She swallowed the pills and drank the water he had given her.

"They serve many purposes...." he said looking down at them himself. "I am the Purifier. I am responsible for purifying every new necromonger convert, these help me to do just that."

"And how do you... purify them?" She asked even though she was scared of the answer.

"One pain lessens another All new converts learn this." His dark eyes ran across her hair then back to her eyes. "Your hair...why does it glow like that?" he asked referring to the shimmering reds and golds that danced between her strands in the darkness.

"I am an elemental. We all have ...qualities about us."

"Its truly fas...." he was cut off by the cell door opening.

"Purifier, we have reached the Fleet. The Lord Marshal wishes her to be brought before him at once." said the man who had entered.

The Purifier nodded and walked behind the guard, who then entered and forced Eithne to her feet.

"On your feet, breeder." he barked at Eithne.

She rose slowly and was led back down through a hallway, into a room where the floor was a transparent blue. The frigate swayed sharply as Eithne looked down and saw a sort of throne room under her, complete with many subjects standing at perfect attention as though they awaited her arrival.

The frigate halted and hovered in place as it drew in the air around it. With a swoosh The Purifier, Eithne, and the rest of her guards dropped the few feet down to the throne room floor, as she hit her knees, she looked up to see the frigate tumbling upwards, back through the gap in the archway above. Huge statues that seemed to be testaments to pain lumbered above her.

The man on the throne was immediately on his feet. "And who is this?" he asked, his voice teetering on maniacal.

"The Elemental, you sent for, Lord Marshal." Irgun answered in a low inhuman voice.

"I sent for the Air Elemental, Aereon." The Lord Marshal rounded on Irgun, his eyes ablaze with discontent. "Tell me Irgun, does she look like an Air Elemental?"

"I'm half Air, actually....." Eithne spoke up, "Half Air...Half Fire."

"She was in the location you said she would be in My Lord." Irgun answered, his eyes constantly focused forward.

The Lord Marshal had stopped listening to Irgun. His eyes were back on Eithne,

"And what is your name, girl?" Though he was yards away from her, when he finished his sentence he was standing right beside her, for a second seeming to be in two places at once.

"My name is Eithne," She answered. "I am the niece of the Elemental you were seeking. I happened to be working in her study when I was... taken."

"Aereon's niece?" The Lord Marshal smiled. "Perhaps this is not such a waste after all." He grabbed her by the lower arm and dragged her with him to a nearby side room speaking as he went. "Tell me, Eithne, do you know much about Necromongers?" he asked, although it was he didn't wait for the answer, instead he began a speech about their great army, how when they purified worlds and left no survivors, taking all the ones who would convert and leaving the rest behind to 'fall forever.'

"A true force to be reckoned with, wouldn't you say?" he stopped finally as they came to a table which seemed to hold black water. The Lord Marshal let go of Eithne's arm and raised his hand in motion, the table sprang into life, revealing planets in the Tangiers system. Eithne knew immediately because she saw Argos 5's dual moons twisting in their abnormal pattern.

"Ah, I see you recognized this system." The Lord Marshal said as he saw the sparkle of recognition in her face.

"I once lived on Argos 5, but that was a long time ago." she said, half remembering her mother and father. How they had moved there to escape the persecution on their home world...how they had been murdered there as she and her sister slept in the next room.

"I see." Lord Marshal said as he rounded the table and stared straight into her eyes. "Taking in to account that it was a long time ago. How would an elemental, such as your self, rate a planet like this one's chance for survival...against an attack?"

"What are you talking about?" Eithne asked, her eyes growing wider as the Lord Marshal's words began to sink in.

"You're an Elemental....rate our chance of success."

"You can't be serious, there're people there....families....."

"Rate our chance of success....." The Lord Marshal repeated.

"Argos 5 is a small planet..." she stammered. "It...It has no defenses."

"Rate our chance of success." This time it wasn't a request, but a demand.

"I....I...." Eithne searched to find the words in her throat.

"RATE OUR CHANCE OF SUCCESS!!!" His voice boomed throughout the hall, a silence, that would be thought impossible, followed.

"A hundred percent........." she said softly, as tears began to fall from her wide eyes.

The roar that rose from the Necromonger guards at her words was deafening.

"I like those odds, " Lord Marshal said, and grinned once more. "Take her back to her cell." he said to Irgun, then turning back to Eithne he added, "Don't worry, I will call for you when we reach Argos 5."

As Eithne was being dragged away The Lord Marshal walked over to The Purifier.

"Yes My Lord?" He asked looking up into his Lord Marshal's face.

"I want her converted." Lord Marshal said, as he watched Eithne being led back to her cell. "Purify her."

"Converts must first willingly go down on their knees and ask, you know this..." The Purifier said, shaking his head, as he followed Lord Marshals eyes to the girl.

"She'll ask alright," There was a sinister smirk in the Lord Marshal's voice. "By the time we're done with her....she'll beg."

* * *

From her twin's eyes, Enya could see everything that was happening to her. She watched like a helpless spectator, trapped in Eithne's mid, as the Lord Marshal dragged her to a table. She listened as the silver model of her old home floated out of the blackish waster.

Enya's eyes widened. She recalled the morning when she and Eithne woke up and ran into their parents' bedroom. The moment they stepped through the door, they knew something wasn't right. The air had been cold and the room had an eerie feel to it, like a graveyard at midnight. Both twins had spent the day crying over the bodies of their parents, each vowing revenge in a different way. That had been the last time Enya had cried.

Returning her attention to the scene that played before her, Enya heard the Lord Marshal demand something. He repeated it but this time it was a shout that echoed through the room and Enya caught every word of it. He wanted to know what the odds were that he would be able to conquer the defenseless Argos 5.

Enya felt her sister's pain as clearly as a knife to the heart. Eithne was reluctant to give the death sentence to the little planet. Although Enya's home was now _The Lunette_, she still felt a little sorrow, knowing the planet where she vowed a life of justice was ill fated.

* * *

Eithne sat crying, back home in her Aunt's house this war had seemed far away, but here in the coldness of her cell, the harsh reality of the Necromonger campaign was crashing down around her.

The Purifier entered, in full dress uniform, Eithne forcefully wiped away her tears, not wanting him to see them.

"Come to feed me again?" she said hoping her voice didn't sound too weak.

"I have come to bring you good news." he said, and once again was transfixed by the shimmering of her warm colored hair.

"Your Lord Marshal has decided not to attack Argos 5?"

"No," he answered, squatting down to look her in the eyes. His eyes were dark yet held an intensity she found she couldn't turn her gaze from. "The people of Argos 5 shall be cleansed."

"The people of Argos 5 shall be dead." she stated.

The Purifier shut his eyes briefly and looked at the table beside him, anything to keep himself from looking at her hair.

"Death is only a doorway," he continued once he had found the words..."A doorway to another verse, a glorious place, where life is eternal."

"Listen to yourself," Eithne pleaded. "You're killing people so they'll live?"

"It was hard for me to accept as well, but you must understand.." The Purifier's voice was intense, she almost found herself believing him. "We are only taking them to The Threshold.

The cleansing of this Verse assures that the Underverse will grow and prosper. That is our goal....That is why we serve Lord Marshal. He has seen the Underverse. He is the Holy Half-Dead."

"He's 'The Holy Half-Dead' you're 'The Purifier', do you even have a name...or did they take that away from you too?"

The Purifier's mouth pursed. He made to say something else, but before he could a Necromonger guard entered the room.

"We have arrived." the guard ordered. "Bring the girl, The Lord Marshal is waiting."

As Eithne and The Purifier approached Lord Marshal, his back was facing them, but before they reached his side, he was already aware of their presence.

"Come, there's something I want you to see...." He led them out onto a sort of balcony. Their ship overlooking the landscape of Argos 5, its landscape now holding large Necromonger Conquest Monuments in its crust.

Eithne could hear the screams of the scared masses below her, as Necromonger troops rallied on the ground. She looked to The Purifier and was struck by his calmness.

"Take a final look..." The Lord Marshal said to her, then rounded back into the ship. Eithne stood staring at the landscape, until The Purifier took her hand....

"Come inside, the cleansing will soon began...."

Eithne allowed herself to be led away, as the balcony folded over on top of itself as they reentered the ship.

The Lord Marshal's hand swayed heavy over a lever, which looked like a man with a steel rod through his head.

"I hope you've said your farewells." he said as he forced the lever down.

The people of Argos 5 looked up to its sky, and saw the finality of their doom.

Though the exterior of the Basillica protected them from the blast outside, nothing protected Eithne from the wave of pain and despair that washed over her as the people of Argos 5 were destroyed. The only thing that kept her on her feet was the fact that The Purifier was still holding her hand, squeezing it as if to show he felt it too.

Pain. Desperation. Despair. Fear. These were the things that took over Enya. She had watched the vague image of a planet dying and she felt their suffering, and that of her sister.

* * *

Her eyes popped open and she sat up in her chair. All around her, her crew was waking from cryo-sleep. Slightly groggy and confused. Whenever you went into cryo and then awoke it was like no time had passed, even if it had been a week, a month, or a year.

Enya looked to the controls and began to type rapidly. Her experienced fingers flew across the keys and flipped switches at an alarming rate. An image of UV 6 popped up in front of the actual planet which was just outside the window.

The pint size replica of the icy planet turned while Enya scanned the surface. There had to be a place where Riddick was hiding. She zoomed in on sections of the planet which were ideal for the escaped con. A smile played across her lips when she found it. It was a field of fissures with a large cave-like structure. It was perfect for anyone who didn't want guests.

"Murphy," Enya called from her seat as she studied the lay of the land. "Go prep a skiff." The man who was just getting out of his chair nodded before running off down a hall. "Trift, I'll need the diamonds."

"I'm on it, Cap," the man called as he headed out.

"The diamonds?" Johnson, Enya's second-in-command joined her side and looked over the icy fields. "You only use the diamonds on really bad cons."

"This is one of those really bad cons," said Enya as she continued to look at the fissures.

"I've got it," Trift called as he ran into the room. He carried what looked like a white one-piece swim suit which glittered in the light.

Enya took it from him and ran hand over the crushed diamonds. It was hard as a rock but no heavier than chain mail. She quickly put it on and pulled her red bell-sleeved shirt and black pants on over it. Anyone who looked at her wouldn't guess that she was wearing diamond undergarments.

She hit the button for the intercom. "Murph, is the skiff ready?"

"Just about," the voice crackled in response.

A red light flashed on the console and a small beep alerted Enya to an incoming call. She went over and flipped a few switches before hitting a green button. A loud raspy voice sounded from the speaker, filling the room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing," roared the angry voice.

Enya raised her eyebrows. She turned to Johnson and nodded, the young man quickly began to type. "This is the captain of _The Lunette_," Enya said.

"It's a woman," the raspy voice said to someone on his end of the connection.

Johnson tapped his captain and pointed to the screen. On one side was an image of a small skiff in the ice planet's orbit. Enya suppressed a laugh as she shook her head. It was a merc all right but if he thought he'd catch Richard B. Riddick with a skiff, he was an idiot.

The raspy voice filled the room again. "This is my bounty so back off!"

Enya clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. Who was this guy who was piloting a skiff and telling her, with her armed ship, to back off.

"What's your name, Cowboy?"

"Toombs," the voice said, now full of arrogance. "And this bounty is mine!"

"Like hell it is." Enya's temper flared and her golden and red hair seemed to shine a little brighter. "You've got what, three men with you? You must be the fuckin' best merc there is if you're taking three men to catch Riddick."

There was laughing. "You bet your sweet little ass. Now, I'll talk to you again later… when I'm counting my money." The line went dead.

"That's even if you make it back," she whispered to the air.

A hour passed and Enya had been monitoring the ice planet for any signs of Toombs' skiff. So far there had been nothing but she was confident that something would happen soon. And it did.

On the screen showing images of the planet's surface, a skiff could be seen shooting out of the atmosphere. It was definitely Toombs' skiff, heading away from UV 6 and into space.

Enya jumped up and hit the button next to the door. "Johnson," she said as the metal door slid open. "Send that skiff a transmission. If anyone replies, let me know. I'll be in the docking bay."

Her brown leather work boots clunked, sending echoes down the metal halls of _The Lunette_. Enya was in a full out sprint, heading for the docking bay. She hit the button outside the door and waited impatiently as the door slid open.

"Murphy," she shouted as she stepped into the room. "I need that skiff."

The man's scruffy head poked out from behind one of the little ships. "Its ready for you. Purring like kitten, too."

Enya ran into the skiff and threw herself into the pilot's seat while Murphy head to the door. As he pushed the button for the door to open Johnson's voice came over the loud speaker.

"Captain," he called. "There was no response."

"Perfect," Enya purred. She was hoping there wouldn't be a response to the transmission she had sent out.

Murphy closed the docking bay door while Enya closed the ramp for her skiff. She did a quick systems check, all were go, and she watched as the outside doors opened slowly.

Anything that wasn't bolted down was sucked out into deep space. Enya lifted the skiff off the ground flew towards the opening doors. With amazing skill she had maneuvered into the void.

_Here I come Toombs, _she thought as turned the small craft in the direction of UV 6.

The snow swirled around as the engines of the skiff blew it off the ground. The ship was taken care of to the point where it was almost silent. Toombs barely heard it as he stood up, holding his arm.

With the flip of a switch, Enya had put the skiff into to hover mode. She got up from her seat and went to the hatch door on the side. It slid open and she leaned casually against the frame.

"So," she said drawing the word out as she looked at the back of a merc. "How goes the money counting?"

Toombs spun around and was about to glower at her but instead his jaw dropped. His eyes roamed over the girl who stood in front of him. She had a lean, athletic build and pretty face. Her eyes were the color of red wine and her close-cropped, flame colored hair seemed to glow with a faint light. She was gorgeous.

Enya gave Toombs a haughty smile as his eyes roamed over her shapely body. "You know if you make a clone it'll last longer."

He snapped back to attention and glared at her. "What are you doing down here," he asked. "Shouldn't you be chasing after the payday?"

"Isn't it obvious that I'm saving you?" Enya said looking at his curly light brown hair and scruffy sideburns which were inches away from the corners of his mouth. He also had some stubble, though no where near as long as his sideburns or the strip of hair which stretched from under his lips to under his chin. _He's somewhat attractive… in a merc kind of way._

He seemed surprised with Enya's answer. "Save me," he asked with his slightly raspy voice.

Crouching down, Enya held her hand out to him, her bell sleeves billowing in the wind. Toombs looked at her hand for a moment before turning his suspicious eyes to Enya's face. She noticed he had a scar at the corner of his left eye which looked something like a deformed star.

Toombs took her hand, cautiously and Enya helped into the skiff. Once he was in she closed the hatch door and turned to face him. Toombs' eyes were wandering over her body again.

Enya put a hand on her hip and arched her eyebrows. "Like what you see," she asked.

His blue eyes met hers and he grinned. "Yeah, actually I do," he said as he quickly reached an arm out and grabbed Enya, pulling her closer with his hand on her backside.

Enya didn't struggle. She kind of liked being that close to someone, even if she didn't like being forced into things. It had been a long time since she had gotten close to any man. As captain, Enya kept a very strict, friends-only policy with her crew and as a merc she didn't meet the nicest of men. In fact she often thought she'd rather die than get close to a convict.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing in a line of work like this," he asked as he gave her backside a little squeeze. His face fell at the rock hard feeling of her derriere. "What the fuck is that, a chastity belt?"

Enya smirked and moved closer, purposely rubbing against his leg. "Wouldn't you like to know," she whispered seductively, placing one hand one his shoulder and the other on the back of his neck.

She leaned closer towards Toombs and could feel his ragged breathing. Enya pressed her body against his and moved a little closer towards his ear. "Now, would you mind taking your hands off me so I can pilot this bird," she whispered seductively alluringly.

Toombs reluctantly let her go and Enya stepped back. "Thanks," she said pinching his cheek. "You're a sweetheart." Her smile was crafty.

Enya took the pilot's seat and buckled in, Toombs took the one behind her and did the same. "So," she said as she took the skiff out of hover mode. "Where'd our little friend go?"

Toombs didn't answer. Enya turned her seat to face him. He was like a clam, not opening up to breathe a word about Riddick's whereabouts. Enya could calculate where he had gone but it would be so much more fun to do it this way.

"Look," she said angrily. "I just saved your ass so you owe me." He looked up at her but didn't say a word. "Here's the deal, pal. You and I partner up to catch Riddick or I throw you out of my skiff and let you freeze to death."

Glowering, Toombs weighed his options. "Hellion Prime," he said in a defeated tone which suggested he was child whose was being forced to share a new toy.

Enya smiled and turned back to the controls. She easily maneuvered the skiff through the maze of rocks before they burst out into the open space of UV 6. She hit the button to send a transmission back to _The Lunette_.

"Johnson," she said into the speaker. "I'm heading straight to Hellion Prime."

Her first-mate's voice came back to her and asked, "Do you want me to follow in _The Lunette_?"

"No," she almost shouted. "Johnson, you know those intuitive feelings I get?"

"Yeah," he answered warily.

"Well this is one of them. Stay far away from Hellion Prime." Enya paused. "And take care of the boys for me. There's no telling what kind of trouble they'll get into."

"Yes, Captain. Anything else," the young man asked.

"Just one. Remember that if anything happens to my baby I'll tear your fuckin' head off." Her voice was dangerously calm. "Oh, and before you ask, I don't know when I'll be coming back."

She ended the transmission and began to hit more switches. Again, Enya's finger's flew across the control panel as she plotted her course and prepped the skiff for exiting the atmosphere.

Her hands gripped the joy stick and she began to steer the skiff. "Hold onto your sideburns, it's going to be a bumpy ride," she yelled at Toombs.

The skiff shot off like a rocket and hurtled itself into the atmosphere of UV 6. Everything rumbled and the engines roared loudly. Enya laughed in delight from the thrill of it all.

"Do you always pilot like this," Toombs shouted over the.

Enya grinned at him. "Just wait until we land!"

* * *

Sorry if there are any typos but I got lazy. Bad writer! Naughty, bad, awful girl!


	3. So Close Yet So Far

A/N: Grr people! Why do you give my other fic like a million reviews and this one gets like none? Sheesh. Oh well, three is better than none.

Cosmicgirl22 would like to know if her bits of the fic are good. They're the ones with Eithne and the Purifier. I think they're great but she wants to hear it from you guys so… let us know, eh?

* * *

Toombs grunted as Enya gently patted his cheek. "Wakey, wakey," she sang. His blue eyes opened and he focused on her, their faces were inches apart and he still lay in his chair.

"Do I get a good morning kiss," he asked with a grin.

Enya snorted. "With breath like yours the chances of that happening are slim." She turned from his seat and plopped back down in her pilot's chair.

Toombs came up behind her and leaned against the back of her chair. "Are we there," he rasped, looking at the screen with bleary eyes.

"Nope." Enya flipped a few switches. "I'm dropping you off at Epular 2."

Toombs nearly fell over. "What do you mean," he asked, his voice full of suspicion. "I thought we were going to Helion Prime."

Enya buckled herself into her seat. "We need a crew. You pick one up while I go to Helion." She paused and looked up at Toombs. "Don't worry I'm not going to steal Riddick away from you. I just need to… consult someone."

"So you're just going to leave me there," he asked, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I'll meet you at Helion Prime." She turned back to her controls and began to punch buttons. "Unless you take too long getting a crew. Knowing your past experiences, it could take a while."

Toombs' eyes roamed over Enya's body again. "I'll be there," he rasped. "Don't get your panties in a twist."

It was Enya's turn to smile. "You might want to hold onto something." She turned back to the controls. Toombs jumped back into his seat just as Enya turned the skiff into a dangerous nose dive.

* * *

The Lord Marshal rounded on Eithne, still reeling from the shock of the genocide around her. "Convert now or suffer the same fate."

Gathering herself, Eithne rose and faced the Lord Marshal. "I will not serve you."

The Lord Marshal only nodded and said, "Take her before the Quasi-deads."

Eithne's eyes searched the faces of those around her, looking for clues as to what awaited her. Who or what was a Quasi-dead? The Purifier had left her where she was standing and walked toward a off-room whose doors were covered in intricate design. Three Necromonger soldiers approached Eithne and surrounded her. One stepping closer to her and removing his helmet, his eyes were dark and unwavering as he took in the sight of her. He held out his arm and motioned to the nearby room. "This way."

Eithne's legs tried to buckle, but the knife at her back pushed her forward.

The Necromonger soldier entered the small circular room with her, placed her on the raised platform and turned to leave. Cool mist swirled by her feet, and she looked back through the door. Her eyes met the Purifiers. Their eyes locked into a gaze, he was the closest thing she had to a friendly face in this place.

"Don't resist them..." he said quietly, shaking his head. "It will be over soon."

Eithne heard a switch being turned and immediately she was forced to her knees, as though the blood in her body was being magnetized to the floor. She tried to turn her head to see what the movement was around her, but her vision became terribly blurred...until the voices began and she saw, with perfect clarity, exactly what they wanted her to show them.

"Entering cerebral cortex...." the voices hissed, as pain shot up her back, forcing her forward sprawling her out on all fours.

"We find memories of a woman....a sister..." Eithne saw her sisters face flash before her eyes, she tried calling out to warn her but instead of her voice it was the Quasi-dead's. "Ennnnyaaa...."

"Elemental energies flow....." the quasi-deads said as Eithne began to convulse on the platform. "Fire and air. Unbalancing itself....she calls it Chengi."

"Regress her further," The Lord Marshal called down from above. "I want to know her most painful memories."

Eithne tried her hardest to clear her mind but the razor sharp threads of mind control reached up through her brain, fleshing deeper, as her eyes rolled back into her skull.

"Mother and Father...." the Quasi-deads delved ever deeper into her brain. "Mother and Father are dead because of me....because I'm Chengi....because I'm unbalanced...."

Blood began to flow from Eithne's mouth and nose, her eyes white from being rolled back, and as though by some unseen wind her hair was flying up around her as though it were made of flame, and as the Quasi-deads prepared for their final probe, her hair became just that.

Gasps circulated around the hall at the sight of seeing her head on fire, everyone was far to busy watching her to notice The Purifier turn off the platform and release her from the grip of the Quasi-dead.

Eithne immediately fell forward, her hair falling back to normal around her. She crawled slowly off the platform. The doors in front of her opened, standing there was Lord Marshal.

"Get her cleaned up." Lord Marshal said to no one in particular, as he witnessed her front being covered in her own blood.

"I'll do it, " It was the soldier from before, entering next to the Lord Marshal.

"Not so fast, dear husband." A woman stepped around from behind him. "I think this is a job that requires a woman's touch."

Eithne tried to speak but found her mouth wasn't working properly, instead she only seemed to be mumbling through red blood.

"P..Puure...Puri...rr"

"Yes, " The Lord Marshal seemed to understand. "Purifer, You take her and clean her up. She seems to trust you...."

* * *

The skiff was skimming through the clouds of Epular 2. Enya was pulling up images on her monitor, looking for the best port to dock at. They were all the same little shit holes. The brackish water of the polluted, half dead planet shined from the toxins dumped in it. Toombs sat behind her, being quiet for once. _Hr probably had a heart attack on the way down._

Enya suppressed a sigh as she randomly picked a port. One of them would have willing mercs. Or at least she hoped they would. She turned the skiff and with amazing skill guided it over the landscape. Her runway was coming up.

Her hand slipped off the control stick and she grabbed her head. The searing pain made her cry out. It was as if someone was poking around in her mind with a hot poker, tearing at her memories.

It took every ounce of self control not to thrash about. If she did it, her and Toombs would be ghosted in a an instant. "Toombs," she cried out through gritted teeth. Little did she know that he was already at her side. "Take the controls."

The pain persisted as Enya flung herself out of the chair and landed on skiff's floor. Her body convulsed slightly before she tucked herself up into a tight ball, hands still on her head. With another stabbing pain, Enya's nose began to lightly trickle blood.

It stopped and Enya lowered her hands from her throbbing head. For a moment she lay on the floor, collecting herself as the skiff roughly landed. Toombs crouched down beside Enya, her breathing was slowly returning to normal.

"What the fuck was that," he asked looking at her bleeding nose.

Enya pushed herself off the floor and sat, looking at the man with sideburns. "Just a little headache," she mumbled in a very sarcastic tone of voice.

Toombs stood up and offered her his hand, Enya took it. "Well I hope you don't get them often," he rasped as he pulled her up. "I wouldn't want you to get one while we're in the sack together."

With a glare Enya shoved him. Toombs fell out the hatch door and landed on his ass. "Toombs, I'm warning you now," Enya said as she wiped the blood from her nose. "If you don't find a damn crew and get to Hellion _fast_, I'll throw your sorry merc ass into deep space and watch you implode and explode simultaneously."

She hit the button and the skiff's hatch door began to close. Toombs was looking up at her with an unreadable expression. "Women," he muttered, shaking his head.

Enya fell into her pilot's seat and gave a shaky sigh. She knew it was Eithne's pain she was feeling. Enya also knew her pain was only a fraction of what her sister had gone through. Wiping her nose again, she looked down at her blood. _Eithene…_Millions of thoughts and worries whirled through her throbbing head. _Please be okay.

* * *

_

Eithne's return to consciousness was gradual. Somewhere near her, she hear footsteps. She realized she was laying on her back, and began to realize it was far more comfortable than the cot in her cell.

She opened her eyes to the bright blue-gray of the room. Hanging from the ceiling were large black leather curtains, which draped around the full bed, almost making it look like a gothic four poster. Looking down she noticed she was covered with a thin blanket, the material in a strange reptilian design.

She tried to sit up but her spine responded with searing pain, the tracks of the Quasi-deads mind probe still firmly raw.

"Don't try to move." came the now familiar voice of The Purifier. "You're lucky you're not paralyzed after what just happened."

"Where am I?"

"You're in my bed." he said as he brought her a glass of water. This was the first time she had seen him without his full uniform. He was now dressed in clothes she had seen off duty guards wear made from that same reptilian pattern as the blanket on her bed, he was without a helmet as well. "And you're to stay there, until the pain goes away."

"Why am I not back in my cell?"

"Really no point keeping you locked up is there?" he asked as he gave her a drink. "After what the Quasi's have done to you. I did try to warn you not to resist them."

The menial task of drinking water threw her neck into spasms of pain. She barely sipped once then refused more.

"I hope your Lord Marshal found what he was looking for." she lamented.

"The Quasi-dead find every human's inherent weakness. Yours being your love for your sister...that and your parents death...tell me, how did they die?"

"You mean the Quasi's didn't share that little tidbit?" At this Eithne tried to pull her strength and manage to sit up on the bed.

"Only that you blame yourself..." his eyes faltered for a moment then were back on her, as though they too were probing her.

"Enya, my sister. and I found them, murdered in their beds." Eithne looked away from The Purifier's face. "I can still see it...the brains coming out of my mother's head. Enya dragging me out, she always was the strong one."

The Purifier's face showed no emotion but when he spoke his voice betrayed his facade.

"I am not a stranger to death...I also lost a mother."

"Did she die in the last conquest?" she immediately felt bad for saying it.

"No, she wasn't a Necromonger. She was..." his voice faltered.

"What?" Eithne really wanted to know ...his eyes looked so sad for a moment, but then he seemed to catch himself...once again regressing back into full on Necromonger mode.

"Nothing." the emotion in his face withdrawing. "She was not a Necromonger, therefore her death didn't occur in due time, and you should realize that if you do not convert, the Lord Marshal will kill you, whenever he has no further use for you."

His voice had been harsh...but as he spoke again it was with renewed softness and renewed passion in his gaze. "But if you do convert, if you do drop to your knees and ask to be purified, your death will happen in due time. We all began as something else..."

"Why do you pretend to care when I die? Because your Lord Marshal commanded it? I'm nothing but a task for you to complete, a soul for you to convert."

"That's not true," his voice suddenly fierce. "My reasons for wanting you converted are my own."

"Oh?" she tested "then what are they?"

"I want you in the Underverse with me." The Purifier said, as surprised as Eithne that the words had come out.

"I'm here with you now..."

Their lips touched briefly, but Eithne pulled back.

"I'm not sure how I feel about you...I don't even know your name." she whispered into his chin.

"My name is Luthan. It's all I have left....of my life before, my name and this..."

Luthan summoned his courage and pulled back his shirt to reveal a glowing hand print on his chest. Even though Eithne didn't know what it was, or what it meant, her own hand was strangely drawn to it. When her hand closed over the mark she felt a rush of energy.

He allowed her to touch it. It had been his darkest secret for years, the fact that he was Furyan. Luthan didn't know why he had trusted her. He told himself it was because she wasn't a power hungry Necromonger woman, she was somehow more real than them...more soft.

"Luthan...." she spoke softly and as their lips met again, her hand went up from the mark on his chest to the marks on his neck...the Mark of the Necromonger.

His hand immediately kept her from touching them.

"Am I not worthy enough to touch you there?" she asked slightly hurt.

"When you touch me here...." he said putting her hand back on his chest, back over his Furyan mark, "I feel pride, but if you were to touch me there..." he motioned to his Necromonger mark. "I would feel only shame." He went to touch her shoulder, but Eithne pulled away.

"Those..." she said pointing to his claw-like finger covers. "They're cold."

And, in a final act of defiance, Luthan removed them...betraying his religion and his Lord Marshal, so that he could touch the unclean breeder with his bare hands.

* * *

As Enya awoke from cryo-sleep the feeling of being blissfully content faded. She grumbled slightly, remembering the dream she had about Eithne kissing a man. _Well I'm glad she's having fun while I try to rescue her ass._ A faint smile spread across her lips as she thought, _Go Eithne!_

With expert piloting, Enya had her skiff landing perfectly in the sands of Helion Prime. New Mecca wasn't too far from where she had landed, now it was just a matter of finding who she was looking for.

She had just begun to shut down the systems when the a button bleeped. Her burgundy eyes turned to it and she wondered who would be sending her a transmission. Out of curiosity she hit the button.

On the screen her aunt's face flickered slightly. "Enya," she said without a moment's hesitation. "I tried to contact you on your ship so Johnson put me through to you here."

Enya nodded. "Yeah, I figured."

"You're on Helion Prime, am I right?" Again, Enya nodded. "Then you know Riddick is here," Aereon stated. "He is going to visit an old friend of his, Abu Al-Walid, or Imam."

"So, what's the address," Enya asked, leaning back in her seat. Aereon gave her the address of a small place in the city. "Thanks. I'll meet you there."

With the flip of a switch, Aereon's image had disappeared. Enya shut down the skiff and was on her way.

The walk had been longer than she had expected but Enya didn't mind. The sun had set a while ago and she now walked the streets and alleyways of New Mecca. She stopped when she reached a house with hand carved doors. It bore the address she had been looking for.

Enya raised a hand and was about to knock when three men in black hoods came up behind her.

"Who are you," one of them asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

Her wine-red eyes looked him up and down. "Who the fuck are _you_," she threw back at the man whose eyes were the only things showing.

"We are friends of Aereon's," a second one said. While eyeing them suspiciously, Enya gave a small nod. "You must be her niece. She has told us much about you, Eithne."

Enya laughed. "Eithne? No. I'm Aereon's other niece. Enya, the renegade."

The three men exchanged looks before turning back to Enya. "Aereon has told us much about you, as well." It was the first speaker again.

"Well, if I were you I wouldn't believe a word of it. At least none of the good stuff."

Choosing to ignore her comment the third man gestured to the door. "Shall we all enter?"

Enya stepped aside and let the three men enter the house ahead of her. They were each greeted by a tall proud man with glasses. He shook their hands before ushering them into a room.

"The one you seek is here," the host said to some unknown person in the room.

From the darkness of the room a man stepped before them. Enya's eyes looked him over. He had to be a little over six feet tall. He was extremely muscular, looking like he could throw a anyone in the room out the window. The man was bald and wore a black wife beater with a pair of grubby cargo pants and a weather worn cloak.

The trait that really caught Enya's attention was the man's eyes. They were silver and shone beautifully. She knew immediately who he was even without her Elemental reasoning.

Richard B. Riddick made his way down the line of men. Each one revealed his face to the convict. His silver eyes peered angrily at each of them, intimidating them.

He was about to turn to Enya but before he could even catch a glimpse of her, his attention was drawn to the flickering candles. A soft wind blew into the room from the open balcony windows and Riddick quickly drew his blade.

The shiv found its way to the throat of a woman who had blown in with the wind. She was slightly older with white hair and a long flowing white dress.

"And whose throat is this," Riddick asked as he eyed the woman.

In one swift movement, Enya had her own knife drawn and against Riddick's throat. "Drop it," she ordered without emotion.

Riddick's silver eyes turned to Enya and he smiled in an amused way. "And who is this pretty little thing."

"My niece," Aereon said as she gave Enya a warning look.

Reluctantly she took the knife from Riddick's throat and slipped back into her belt. The convict did the same.

"This is Aereon," the host, Imam, explained. "She is the one who put the bounty on your head."

Riddick's eyes were still on Enya. "Does her niece have a name?"

"Enya," she said flatly.

The escaped con's lips twitched slightly when he heard her name. Quickly he turned his eyes back to Imam. Soon they had explained that Aereon had put the payday on Riddick's head because he was the last surviving Furyan male and the only one who could stop the Necromongers.

While they were speaking, Enya's eyes had turned to the night sky. High above the planet was a comet, slowly inching its way by. As she looked at it, the comet filled Enya with a sense of foreboding but there was something else with it. Enya could feel her sister coming closer, but she was still unreachable. A rare chill went down Enya's spine.

"That thing means trouble," Enya muttered as she looked away, shaking her head.

"They say the comet precedes them," Imam said looking up at it. "It is a sign of death and destruction."

Riddick slipped behind Enya and leaned in closely, his mouth close to her ear. "Don't worry," his deep voice whispered in her ear. "I'll protect you." She could just hear him as he took a deep inhalation of her scent and she could of sworn she heard him breath her name.

Suddenly loud knocking reached their ears along with sounds of guards yelling.

A woman ran into the room. "They come searching houses," she said looking to Imam. "They think a spy arrived on the planet earlier." Her dark eyes flashed to Riddick and panic was evident in her voice. "Did anyone see him come here?"

Imam hushed her. "Let us send them away," he said urgently as he ushered the three men and his wife out the door. He turned to Riddick. "Please," he begged. "Stay for just a moment, to save lives."

Riddick's silver eyes turned to Imam and he growled, "Not my fight." Each word was emphasized bitterly.

Enya's burgundy eyes narrowed at him as he turned to jump out a window. She was about to reach out and pull him back but Imam spoke before she could act.

"So," he said. "You will leave us to our fate. Just like you left her." Riddick froze at Imam's words.

_Her?_ Enya pondered. _I wonder who could be so amazing that the great Riddick has a soft spot her. _Her eye twitched slightly and Enya scolded herself for being so annoyed at the thought. _So what if he has a girl? That just means he has a weakness. _There was a small pain in her stomach when she thought that and she had to suppress a grimace. _Great. Now I have indigestion… _Enya thought despite the little voice in the back of her mind, telling her it was a pain of jealousy.

Closing the doors, Imam left Riddick and Enya alone. Neither one said anything, they just stood there. Slowly, Riddick turned from the window. Outside the door, the guards were trashing the house, yelling in the process.

Enya could hear them outside the doors, getting ready to break it down. She pulled a knife from her belt and prepared herself for the onslaught. Her eyes flickered to Riddick who was standing in front of a set of candles, his back to the door.

The door burst open, Enya ducked out of their line of view. Riddick slowly raised his hands and for a moment Enya thought he was surrendering. _No. Riddick doesn't surrender. He kills._

"I hope you're not afraid of the dark," his deep voice rumbled. "The light, hurts my eyes."

His bare hands came down on the candles, extinguishing them and sending the whole room into darkness.

Enya launched herself at the nearest guard, knocking him to the ground. All around her shots were being fired, guards tossed, and people shouting. With her knife, Enya made quick work of disposing of any guards that got too close.

Before long the only one left was the one Riddick was holding. The guard went flying through the doors, making room for light to pour in. Enya stayed in the room, looking down at the bodies of the guards while Riddick stepped through the broken doors.

"You mentioned _her,_" his said, his deep voice floating to Enya's ears.

Enya listened closely as Imam said, "She left shortly after you did. Young Jack went looking for you."

"Where is she now," Riddick interrupted, a slight edge to his voice.

Imam paused. "I do not know. It is a place so hot you cannot set foot on the surface."

_Crematoria_. Even as Enya thought it, Riddick said it.

"She looked up to you," Imam began as Riddick's footsteps moved away, towards the front door. "She thought of you as a brother."

That was all Enya needed to hear. With a slight smile she turned to the window and began to climb out. Her aunt appeared beside her, watching as Riddick walked away.

"Furyans," Aereon said with exasperation. "Defiant to the end." Her gray eyes turned to Enya. "Much like you."

A grin found it way onto Enya's face. "I love you too aunt Aereon." Enya jumped out the window before anything more could be said. Now it was a matter of finding Riddick and using his weakness to convince him to help free Eithne.


	4. No Chance Of Rescue

A/N: Cosmicgirl22 and I would like to thank all of our reviews. You guys rock.

Why are there so many Riddick/Jack fics? I hadn't realized Riddick was a freakin' PEDOPHILE!! Seriously people, she's like thirteen and he's like thirty something. Huuuge age difference. Unless Jack looks up to like, Anna Nicole Smith or something, I can't see it happening.

I apologize for that rant. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Eithne was starting to feel better, all the feeling having returned to her legs.

Luthan hadn't left her side the last hour, the only reason he had gotten up now was because there was a pounding on the door.

"The Lord Marshal wants the breeder," It was the soldier from earlier in the quasi-grotto.

"She's not well enough, Vaako." Luthan said, "She can barely walk."

"The Lord Marshal has sent for her." Vaako's eyes narrowed. "The attack on the Helion system is primed to begin."

Luthan looked over to Eithne, who was already trying to get up...she had calculated the odds...her sister would be on Helion Prime.

"It's ok..." Eithne stood on her feet and teetered a little. "I'm ready."

"Here put these on." Vaako attached a rope of chains to Eithne's wrists, they drug behind her as she walked.

Vaako led Eithne to the Lord Marshal. He was standing in front of the table that showed the planets, this time it showed the Helion system.

"Ah, " The Lord Marshal began. "I'm glad to see no permanent damage was done to my little helper...."

"What do you mean 'helper'?" Eithne asked, doing her best to stand straight.

"Tell me," he continued. "Which planet should I attack first...?"

"How should I know? Do I look like a strategist?"

"Must we go through this again? I'm asking you, Elemental" he said it as though it were a curse. "Which planet should I attack first?"

"Helion Prime..." Eithne answered, as the Lord Marshal circled her. "It supplies light to all the planets in the Helion System. I calculate that if you win Helion Prime, the rest of the planets are sure to fall, as they lie in darkness."

The Lord Marshal stood dangerously close behind her.

"I have always liked the dark." he whispered to her, as his gloved hand picked up a lock of her glowing hair. Then, letting it fall back at her side, The Lord Marshal turned to his troops.

"We attack Helion Prime. I want it mine by sunrise."

* * *

As Enya's feet hit the ground all Hell broke loose in New Mecca. Alarms rang loudly through the city and she could hear the sounds of battle ships. People began to scream and run about in a panic-stricken stupor. She sighed and made her way onto a rooftop.

Below her the people scrambled about, searching for cover. Above her, Enya could see flashes from the battling aircrafts, accompanied by the sounds of war. Her eyes skimmed over the crowd below and fell on Imam. He was holding a little girl with curly hair and was talking to his wife.

The small family began to fight their way through the crowd. Biting her lip, Enya tried to decide whether she should follow them or look for Riddick. She need Riddick but at the same time she couldn't just leave these people to try to defend themselves. A strange sense of dread came over her as she weighed her options. She knew better than to ignore that feeling in the pit of her stomach.

_Ah, Fuck! _She yelled to herself. Enya ran across the rooftops, jumping from building to building. After all her years of bounty hunting she had come used to a good chase, after all, she was one hell of a merc.

In the streets and alleys below, Enya saw Imam and his family stop outside a doorway. Her eyes turned to the sky and she saw an enormous pillar fall from the sky.

When the pillar's spiked bottom hit the ground, the force of it reached out. A strong wind swept over the people of New Mecca and Enya found herself hanging onto the rooftop for support.

She opened her eyes again. Most of the crowds had cleared but she could see Imam and his family running through the alleys. Enya set off after them again. _After all of this, Riddick better show up._

Imam left his wife and daughter behind a large mass of stone. The man walked forward to check the next alley. He turned back to his family and signaled them to follow.

Enya's ears pricked up at the sound of clunking metal. Her eyes widened and she looked up. Coming straight towards them was a large number of Necromongers. Shouts from the opposite end of the street indicated to the guards of Helion getting ready to face their foes.

Dropping from the rooftop, Enya landed soundlessly beside Lajjun and Ziza, Imam's family. She quickly pushed them back behind the stones, just as the two groups of soldiers began to open fire.

The three of them huddled there, Enya making sure the other two kept their heads down. Behind them, the sounds of yells and gunfire filled the air. It seemed to last forever as dust from their hiding spot lightly covered them.

Suddenly everything grew quiet. Enya cautiously lifted her head to see a small blue orb shooting up into the night sky. She covered Lajjun and Ziza as the glowing ball swirled rapidly before crashing to the ground.

Another cloud of dust washed over them from the impact of the blue ball. Once the dust had settled, Enya chanced another peek.

The corpses of the Helion soldiers lay in a circle around where the blue ball had hit the ground. Lurking the shadows were countless Necromongers. Enya's burgundy eyes watched as they all ran in the same direction.

Soon the clunking of their armor faded into the distance and Enya stood, helping the other two up.

"Thank you," a teary Lajjun said while holding Ziza tightly. "You saved our lives."

"Don't mention it," Enya mumbled, dusting herself off. "Now let's get outta here."

She turned only to find herself facing a broad chest. Enya looked up into the goggled eyes of Riddick. Her stomach lurched and she immediately blamed it on not eating.

Without a word, Riddick turned and hurried down an alley. Enya urged the reunited family along, in front of her. They ran through the streets of New Mecca, trusting their lives to an escaped convict. For a brief moment Enya wondered if that was such a good idea.

Noises came from ahead and Riddick took a sharp turn and into another alley. He slipped into a hiding place while Imam and his family took one across from him. Enya joined Riddick.

Enya pressed herself against the wall while Riddick did the same. From where they were anyone passing by wouldn't see them unless they poked their heads out and waved frantically.

There were some pretty strange noises coming from the alleyway and Enya's curiosity was torturing her. She could hear people walking along with some sort of gurgling, shrieks. The shrieks got louder and a shot was fired.

Beside her, Riddick had removed his goggles and was now looking at the necros in the alley. Enya couldn't help but lean over and sneak a peek as well.

Recognition struck her and Enya stiffened. She thought back to the dream she had just before Aereon told her Eithne had been taken. Standing in the alley, holding a large axe was the same, horribly scarred man who had choked her sister.

One of her hands found its way to her throat as she remember all to clearly the strong grip of the brute. Enya's fingers brushed against the chain of her pendant and she was filled with anger. Her glowing hair seemed to brighten slightly as a small growl escaped her.

Enya was about to step out when one of Riddick's strong hands pushed her back against the walls. Silently, he shook his at her and Enya looked away, knowing she couldn't act now.

The shrieks grew louder again. Enya and Riddick both peeked out to see what was going on but quickly withdrew again. Enya could hear the footsteps of the Necromongers fade away as they chased after Imam.

From the hiding place where Imam had left his wife and daughter, came whimpers and the inhuman shrieks. Without a moment's hesitation, both Enya and Riddick had dashed across.

Ahead of them was a Necromonger and a creature wearing a helmet with a purple lense. A cord ran from the creature's back and to a small screen which the necro held.

Enya pulled her knife and planted it in the neck of the soldier. He dropped to ground at his feet as Riddick grabbed the creature's head. With one twist a loud cracking filled the air. The creature was dropped on top of the Necromonger.

"Take them somewhere safe," Riddick's gruff voice called as he ran off in search of Imam.

It didn't take long for Enya to find a shelter for Lajjun and Ziza. She led them to the door and made sure they got in.

"Stay here," Enya said urgently, ignoring the grateful words from Lajjun. "Someone will come for you when its safe."

Without another word, Enya left them alone. She couldn't baby sit all day, she had to find Riddick and save her sister before the whole planet went boom. _How the hell am I supposed to get in anyway? _Enya began to calculate the odds as her legs carried her swiftly through New Mecca. It seemed unlikely that she'd be able to get into the mother ship. Not without Riddick.

Suddenly Enya came across the corpse of a Necromonger. An idea came to her as she looked down at the armor and a small smile spread across her lips. Maybe she wouldn't need Riddick's help getting in after all.

* * *

The city stood in ruins, as necromonger statues were erected. Eithne stood in the sun, but it failed to warm her. Helion Prime now belonged to the Necromongers, and she knew she had played a part in letting that happen.

"Time to replenish the troops." The Lord Marshal said, a beaming grin on his face. He was obviously happy with the way his troops had conquered. "I want her somewhere with a good view." he said to Vaako, as he smiled again at Eithne. "I want her to see how persuasive I can be."

Vaako led Eithne by the arm to where the Lord Marshal had said. A small over hang looking down on the courtyard where the Lord Marshal was to enter. There were guards lining the over hang already.

"She's to stay here," Vaako commanded them.

"Don't worry, husband." said Dame Vaako, coming out from behind a beam. "I will keep an eye on this breeder."

Vaako's eyes shot from Dame Vaako to Eithne...as if he wasn't sure if he should leave them alone together or not, but then he gave a heavy sigh and went down to join his troops.

"So," Dame Vaako began once Vaako was out of ear shot. "You're the Lord Marshal's new pet?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Eithne said half-heartedly, she was too busy watching The Purifier enter the courtyard.

"Do you see those women standing there...?" Dame Vaako pointed to four woman standing together in a semi-circle by the door of the courtyard. "The Lord Marshal's wives." she whispered.

"I hope you're not implying that he intends to make me..."

"Number five?" Dame Vaako's voice was trying to sound innocent, but failed miserably.

Eithne's eyes fell back down to the spectacle below her. The Purifier's speech had the quality of music about it. She found herself being drawn in.

* * *

Enya shifted slightly in the armor. It was a little too big for her, even if the Necromonger she had taken it from was smaller than most. If the armor were any bigger on her she'd be swimming.

She stood at the edges of the crowd who was assembled in a courtyard. They stood in a circle around a small platform where the Lord Marshal and The Purifier stood. Throughout the room armed Necromongers stood, ready to attack anyone who tried to flee.

Her eyes roamed over the faces of everyone there. Most of the people of Helion Prime seemed scared while others maintained a defiant air. Enya was looking for one person in particular, Eithne.

She knew her sister was really close. Enya could feel her. The Purifier began to speak, catching Enya's attention. Immediately she recognized him as the one Eithne had kissed.

The Purifier went on about the Underverse and Enya tuned out. She had to find her sister and fast. Enya was now only vaguely aware of what was going on as she searched the crowd. Her head snapped back as she heard one man defy the Lord Marshal.

* * *

Eithne watched as one man stepped forward. "This is a world of many religions," he said. "We will not bow to you."

Walking forward, Lord Marshal glanced at Luthan. He faced the defiant man and with one deft movement the Lord Marshal's hand ripped through the man as though he weren't there. He held the man's soul high for all to see.

"Join him or join me." The Lord Marshal's eyes shot up to Eithne, but she wasn't looking back at him. She was locked into a gaze with Luthan, whose eyes pleaded with her...forgive me.

* * *

Enya looked over andraised her eyebrows when she saw the man's soul. She looked to Lord Marshal and saw that he was looking up at something. Enya's eyes followed his gaze and she there she saw what she had been looking for. Eithne stood on a balcony, surrounded by Necromongers and in chains. It took all of Enya's self control to keep from trying to rescue her twin now.

All around her the people began to bow and Enya forced herself to tear her eyes away from her sister. She looked around at the kneeling people and felt sorry for them. All of them had just abandoned their beliefs because they were under threat by a man who could steal their souls.

Enya saw one man standing next to the doors who did not bow. A small smile played across her face as she saw Riddick. All eyes were on the convict as he stood there, still as stone. Enya slowly made her way towards them.

One Necromonger stepped forward. "Take the Lord Marshal's offer and bow," the soldier said menacingly.

Riddick turned his goggled eyes to the necro. "I bow to no man."

This seemed to anger the Necromonger as he removed his helmet. "He is no man," he spat. "He is the holy half dead who has seen the Underverse."

"Look," Riddick's deep voice rumbled slightly and Enya, now only a few feet away could almost feel it. "I'm not with everyone here." He turned toward the massive man who had once held Eithne by the throat. "But I will take a piece of him."

Enya stiffened. It had been her plan to kill the necro with the knife in his back. He had harmed her sister and he wouldn't get away with it. At the same time she knew she couldn't act now, if she did she would easily be overtaken.

The Necromonger soldier with the knife in his back walked forward, his axes in hand. He faced Riddick, who remained unarmed, and swung the axes.

Riddick dodged with ease. It took only a few seconds for the convict to pull the knife out of the necro's back. In one swift motion he had lodged in the soldier's chest.

Gasps filled the air as the large man fell to the floor, dead. Ally eyes were back on Riddick who slowly turned to the doors.

"Stop him," Lord Marshal yelled.

Purposefully, Enya stepped in front of Riddick. For a moment his goggled eyes looked at her. She knew he could see her burgundy eyes even with the Necromonger helmet on.

The Lord Marshal picked up the knife which Riddick had used to kill the soldier. "Irgun," he said as Riddick turned to face him. "One of my best."

Riddick looked over Lord Marshal's shoulder and shrugged. "If you say so," Riddick's voice was offhanded in a mocking way.

Enya's grip on the gun tightened. She eyed the knife in the Lord Marshal's hand. There was no way she was going to trust this man, especially not when he was wielding a weapon.

"What do you think of this blade?" The Lord Marshal held the knife out and Riddick snatched.

After playing with it for a moment the muscular man handed the knife back and said, "I think it's a half gram heavy on the back end."

A smile spread across the Necromonger leader's face, sending rare chills down Enya's spine. "In our religion you keep what you kill," he said as he tried to force Riddick to take it. When the escaped con pulled his hand away, The Lord Marshal's smile broadened. "Take him to my ship. I want him for mind regression." Then he turned and motioned to a guard standing by Eithne. "Bring her."

Eithne was led down and walked back toward the Basilica, by the Lord Marshals side.

Enya stepped forward as other Necromongers surrounded Riddick. One of them was soldier who had taken off his helmet, he looked particularly peeved. She was about reach out and grab Riddick's arm when someone called out, stopping her.

"Wait," a woman said. Enya turned to see a woman leaving the balcony where Eithne had been. A moment later she reappeared and walked towards them. "Perhaps the breeder would do it if someone asked him."

The woman got very close to Riddick and Enya felt a relapse in her indigestion. Her eyes narrowed hatefully at the woman. Anything that was said between them wasn't heard by Enya as she watched the woman circle Riddick.

Soon Enya was following as the woman led Riddick by the arm. Her eyes never stopped glaring at the woman in front of her and Enya knew that if she wasn't wearing a helmet, her head would be glowing like a beacon.

They all arrived at Necropolis. It was an entire city compacted into the ship and Enya couldn't help but admire the shear size of it. There were enormous statues of the previous Lord Marshals which loomed up before them, dwarfing the people who walked busily around.

The woman in the fish-like dress led Riddick to a room off to the side. Enya tried to follow but the doors closed in her face. So with a disgruntled sigh she stood outside the doors, like any good Necromonger would do.

* * *

Eithne was standing above the Quasi-grotto, where days before she had been brought down to her knees by the Quasi's. She wished that she could warn the man below. He didn't seem to notice he was being led, like a lamb into the slaughter, by the notorious Dame Vaako.

The Lord Marshal stood behind Eithne, so close she could feel his breath on her neck.

"Let's see if he fares better than you did," he chuckled, and then walked past her, as if to get a better view of the proceedings.

* * *

Time passed slowly and Enya listened carefully. There were voices from inside, they sounded unearthly and made the hairs on the back of Enya's neck stand on end. She couldn't hear much of what was being said but she got the feeling that she might not like to know what was going on.

* * *

The Quasi's weren't wasting time. They had Riddick on his knees, his face flushed with pain and concentration. Eithne knew how it felt, and was amazed that he was holding his head up that well.

"We find fresh memories," the Quasi's said...."One of a girl named Jack....and one of a elemental...fire red hair and burgundy eyes."

The Lord Marshal rounded on Eithne, his mouth in a tight frown.

"He hides her name..." The Quasi's moaned.

"Dig deeper." The Lord Marshal commanded, and almost instantly Riddick grunted, trying with all his might to keep the Quasi's out of his head.

"Enya...." The Quasi's sounded close to gleeful. "Her name is Enya."

"Enya?" Eithne said half to herself....so this man knew her sister?

"We find Furyan energy....." The Quasi's sounded fearful, and so did the Lord Marshal.

"Where does he come from?"

Eithne's mind raced....Furyan? Could this man be the one the prophecy was about?

* * *

The voices were talking about Riddick, regressing his mind. From inside the room Enya could just hear the sounds of him struggling. They started to talk about Furyans and this seemed to get the Lord Marshal riled up.

He began to demand answers and Enya could swear she head a slight panic in his voice. Could it be that the almighty Lord Marshal was afraid of an escaped convict?

"Kill the Riddick, kill the Furyan," the voices screamed. This was Enya's cue.

She leapt into the room, closely followed by Necromonger soldiers. All of them began to attack Riddick with any weapon they could get their hands on. He seemed to do an excellent job of fighting them off as they charged and drew their weapons.

For a moment Enya stood, watching, unsure of what to do. Her eyes fell on the necro from before, he was about to stab Riddick from behind. The convict was had no idea as he was handling a soldier with a gun.

Without a moment's hesitation, Enya had drawn her gun. She squeezed the trigger and the gravity blast hit the necro square in the chest. He dropped his knife as he flew through the air and landed with a sickening thud.

"I want that breeder dead!" The Lord Marshal yelled down at them.

Enya looked up toward the voice of Lord Marshal, he stood in the balcony where her sister stood beside him. Their eyes met for a moment before Enya, knowing there was no chance of rescuing her twin, slowly backed away. Turning her back on Eithne, Enya ran from the chamber and followed Riddick.

* * *

"What's this....?" The Lord Marshal was instantly beside her. "Is that the Enya I keep hearing so much about?" His voice held a sinister edge that she hadn't heard before. "When we capture her...and we will capture her..." His eyes sparked as his hand moved in a swift gray stream up to Eithne's face. "Her death will be most painful.....unless you decide to convert now."

I will never join you or your death-worshipping religion." she sneered.

The hand that was caressing her cheek was removed, then flew back at her, knocking her three feet into the air and dropping her to the ground.

"You are wearing out my patience, Elemental." he said standing above her. "I want the Furyan!" he yelled out to his troops. "I want the Furyan and his bitch elemental."

* * *

As she ran down the street, Enya began to rip the armor off. Ahead of her she could just see Riddick, running with incredible speed. It would take a lot to catch up to him now.

Above her, a sarcophagus chip passed, carrying the soldiers. She watched in horror as it passed over her head and flew towards Riddick.

"Well, well, well," a familiar raspy voice said from behind her as someone slapped her ass. Enya turned quickly and came face-to-face with Toombs who smiled down at her. "What have we here? Trying to catch Riddick for yourself?"

Rolling her eyes, Enya turned back towards Riddick. "Will you just help him, Toombs?" Enya's voice was exasperated. "Then we can get the hell out of here."

Two rockets hurtled themselves at the ship which imploded, leaving Riddick unharmed. The con watched as the ship hit the ground, flipped over his head, and then went _boom!_

From the shadows stepped three hooded figures, pointing their weapons at Riddick . Enya walked alongside Toombs and together they stopped a few feet away. Riddick wasn't facing them, he was still looking at where the ship had crashed.

"What took you so long," Riddick asked smugly as he turned around. "I was getting lone-" he stopped short when he caught sight of Enya.

His jaw set and Enya looked away, feeling his eyes bore into her. Toombs gave Enya an inquiring look but didn't say anything. Not another word was spoken as Toombs motioned for one of his men to shoot Riddick.

The last thing Enya saw before the net covered Riddick, was an angered look. Hiding under the rage was the unmistakable look of betrayl.


	5. Eavesdropping

A/N: To those of you who review, thank you. But I can't take all the credit. Keep in mind everyone, Cosmicgirl22 is my partner in this and she writes just as much as I do so she deserves just as much credit.

Someone commented saying it would be cool if Enya had hooked up with Toombs instead of Riddick because there aren't any Toombs fics. I love Toombs almost as much as Riddick so I promise to try to write a Toombs fic once this one is done. Cos and I are also planning on a parody of this fic. It should be very amusing when it comes out.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

The Lord Marshal had left Eithne laying on the floor of the Bascillica. She was slumped as though beaten...silently weeping at the fact that her sister had tried to rescue her and failed. The Furyan had been there too, and the Lord Marshal still lived. Maybe the prophecy was wrong? Maybe she should just resign herself to the fate of Necromongerdom.

As her mind raced with thoughts, a black gloved hand reached down and picked up her chin. It was The Purifier's eyes that met hers as she looked up. He didn't speak, only lifted her onto her feet.

Eithne buried her face into his neck, trying her hardest to hold herself together. Luthan walked her back to his room , holding most of her weight as they walked.

What neither of them knew was that they were being watched. Dame Vaako folded her arms and grinned slyly.

Enya climbed aboard the shoddy skiff and took a seat. The three men and Toombs followed her and began to chain Riddick into his seat. She cast a critical eye around the skiff and shook her head. _I get to die in a piece of junk like this. Greeaat. _

One of the men took the pilot's seat while the rest stood around looking at Riddick. Toombs lit a cigarette and surveyed the convict while Enya began to clean her weapons. She still wasn't looking at Riddick but she could feel his eyes on her, even if he was wearing his goggles.

"Who's going to pay the most for you now, Riddick," Toombs asked, rolling the cigarette between his fingers. "Butcher's Bay?"

A small smile played across Enya's lips. _No. Riddick's escaped from there too many times._ She polished her knife and thought of all the stories she had heard from the guards at the slams. Whenever she dropped off a con they would tell her how the brute killed several men and escaped.

"Butcher's Bay," Riddick repeated Toombs. "Protein waffles aren't bad." Enya glanced up to see the faces of Toombs' crew had fallen.

"Ursa Luna," Toombs suggested as he slowly stepped closer to Riddick.

Again Enya thought of the stories she had heard about Riddick's escapes. Ursa Luna was one he had visited frequently, but he never stayed long.

"They keep a cell open for me. In case I drop by." Riddick was playing with Toombs and Enya knew it.

Toombs' eyes narrowed and he turned to his crew. "You know what's wrong with these double max slams? Health clubs for waffle eatin' pussies. I'm thinkin' about uppin' our stakes a bit."

Enya's eyes lifted from her cleaning and rested on Toombs. She knew the merc meant a triple max prison which was exactly what Riddick wanted. He was _planning_ on going to one of them, she had heard what he said to Imam. Figuring out the rest wasn't hard with her Elemental calculating abilities.

"A triple max," Riddick's voice rumbled slightly. "A no daylight slam. The only one this shitty little under-cutter will make it to is Crematoria."

"Hey," one of the crewmen said. "How does he know where we're goin' and we don't?"

"Shut up," Toombs snapped.

The pilot shook his head. "I hate this run."

"Just do it." Toombs was getting angry with the three men.

Enya's eyes flashed from one face to another. "Where the hell did you pick them up, Toombs?" All eyes turned to her, it was the first time she had spoken in the skiff.

"They seem skittish." Riddick looked up at Toombs. "Probably should've told them what happened to the last crew."

It took all of her willpower not laugh at the scared looks on the faces of the crew. It was obvious that none of them were very experienced. Had they been in the merc business longer they might have heard about Toombs' history of losing his crew.

Taking a drag off his cigarette, Toombs leaned down so he and Riddick were face-to-face. "You know," he said in his raspy voice. "You always make it seem like you're so tough." His blue eyes looked at Riddick and his chains. "Now look at you. All back of the bus and shit." With his final sentence, Toombs blew smoke into Riddick's face.

Enya shook her head. "Toombs, don't provoke him." The merc stood up and turned to face her. "I'm not in the mood to have to clean your blood of my clothes."

He leaned down so their noses were almost touching. "When are you gonna admit you want me?" Toombs lifted her chin up with one of his hands and Enya could hear Riddick's chains rattle slightly.

Pulling away, Enya grimaced. "Brush your damn teeth and maybe I'll think about it."

Toombs smirked and stood up again. His crew members were all looking at him with awe. "Are you going to take that from her," one of the men asked.

Surprising them all, Enya laughed melodiously. "Toombs wouldn't hurt me," she said she sat back in her seat. "He wouldn't be able to get a hit in and besides, he owes me."

"Who the hell are you," the largest man asked.

"I'm Enya," she responded. "Captain of the merc battleship _The Lunette_." Riddick's goggled eyes snapped to Enya while the crew members looked at her, puzzled. "Toombs you picked quite a crew," she said as she got ready for cryo-sleep. "They definitely green if they haven't at least heard of my ship."

* * *

"This is it...." she said as he shut the door behind them. "My sister's on the planet. We can escape. We can find her and the Furyan and somehow we can ..."

"Do you know what just happened? He could've killed you." Luthan said . "Did you not see him rip away a man's soul today?" his voice was hard, as though scolding her for testing the Lord Marshal.

"I saw it." Eithne sighed. "I also saw you looking up at me...and I could see that you hated every minute of it. How do you sleep, knowing this is wrong yet converting them anyway?"

"You don't realize that if they don't convert they die..."

"And if they do convert it's just more soldiers to kill off the next planet." her arms crossed.

"Just as you will die, if you do not convert." Luthan continued as though he hadn't heard her. "You mean more to me than you know."

"And if I convert, do you think we could actually be together here?" She smirked. "There's a reason the Lord Marshal hasn't killed me, and its not for my elemental predictions. He wants me to belong to him. How better to show that he has power over other races, than by having an elemental as his bride?"

"Yes, I have seen the way he looks at you. I know his plan is to wed you, once you convert."

"And you're alright with that? You would rather me marry The Lord Mars..?"

"I would rather you be alive." Luthan forcefully interrupted, grabbing Eithne by the shoulders.

"I would rather die than be with him...." At this response, his face clouded.

"Then die you will." his voice was without emotion, as he let go of her and walked out the door.

Vaako entered behind him.

"And what are you doing out of your cell?" he asked his eyes narrowed and his voice deep.

"I go where I'm taken." she said rounding around to face him.

"Then you will be 'taken' back where you belong." he said and waved the gun towards the door.

* * *

"I didn't realize purification involved pleasuring as well..." she said her voice holding an amused sarcasm. She had stepped in front of Luthan as he walked down the corridor, blocking his path.

"What do you want, Dame Vaako?" Luthan tried to pass her but she continued walking beside him.

"I only want to know what the breeder has planned for you, Purifier."

"What do you mean, planned?" his eyes narrowed.

"All elementals are witches and spies." Dame Vaako whispered. "It's obvious she already has you wrapped around her finger. I only wonder what it is exactly she plans on using you for?"

"You mean like the way you 'use' Vaako?" The Purifier's comment had hit the bone.

"Well..." Dame Vaako's voice faked injury. "Just don't say I didn't warn you when her true colors are shown. Elementals aren't to be trusted."

* * *

Everyone on the skiff had fallen asleep except Enya and Riddick. Silently she took the clear plastic casing off her arm. She had purposely faked cry-sleep so she could talk to Riddick in private.

Enya walked to the back of the skiff where Riddick was being held. Her eyes roamed over his muscular body. _He's not bad looking…_ Immediately she scolded herself for her thoughts. _No! Bad Enya! Remember why became a merc. Its your job to hunt guys like him down… even if they are extremely attractive… damn it!_

"Riddick," she whispered as she stepped closer, listening to his rhythmic breathing. "I know you're not asleep. You're too animalistic for cryo to work on you." Slowly his head lifted and Riddick looked at her, not saying a word. Enya sighed and crouched down in front of him.

"I realize I'm probably not your favorite person right now," she said, looking at her hands. "I couldn't help but notice you recognized the name of my ship and I can only assume you hate mercs." He still didn't say anything.

"Look," said Enya standing up again. "I have a business proposition for you. A you-scratch-my-back-I-scratch-your-back kind of deal."

"You're a merc," Riddick said flatly. "What makes you think I would do anything to help a lying sack of shit like you?"

Enya feigned a hurt look and sitting on Riddick's lap she said, "I know you could easily bust out of those chains and kill everyone." Riddick set his jaw. "I also know you want to go to Crematoria and why."

Riddick didn't say anything, he just looked at her while she sat on his lap like a child would sit on Santa's lap. "If you help me save my sister," Enya continued. "I'll help you bust your friend out of Crematoria."

"I don't help mercs like you," he said icily. "I kill them."

"I marvel at how I'm still alive."

For a long moment neither of them spoke. It was true that Riddick could easily kill her. All it took was a sharp object to Enya's sweet spot. He also wondered why he hadn't killed her yet.

"Why drive when I can get driven," was Riddick's response.

With a wry smile Enya stood up. "Get some sleep," she said as she rubbed his bald head. "You'll need your energy for Crematoria."

Little did they know that the pilot Toombs recruited had awoken for a routine systems check. He had heard their entire conversation.

* * *

"It doesn't take an elemental to see that you're unhappy." Eithne tested as she walked with Vaako back to her cell.

"I am not concerned with happiness."

"Then what are you concerned with?"

"Serving Lord Marshal."

"He's a fool, which makes you a bigger fool for serving him." she smirked. Within seconds he had hold of her. She was pinned up against a wall, his face close to hers.

"Take care what you say to me, breeder." his strong hands squeezing her jaw. "Those words could be your last."

"You can't hurt me...." she managed to say thru her clenched teeth. "Your Lord Marshal wants me alive."

She felt his entire body pressed against her, and in a flash his hot mouth was on top of hers. She resisted at first but then the passion of his kiss was so overwhelming she began to give into it. When he pulled away his dark stare was powerful, she found herself speechless.

"I suppose it is true...." came the last voice she wanted to hear.

Vaako let go of her and backed away, leaving Eithne staring straight into the eyes of The Purifier.

"...Elementals aren't to be trusted."

Eithne tried to go after him, but Vaako held her back. "You're to stay with me," he said before quickly adding, "you're still a prisoner here." All Eithne could do was look wistfully at where Luthan had been before Vaako led her back to her cell.


	6. Giving In and Falling Down

A/N: Hi this is CosmicGirl22...the other writer of the fic...Hi! how are you? In case you haven't noticed yet, I'm obsessed with The Purifier...and Vaako...but mostly The Purifier. Blueskies and I have been talking about The Purifier's death...and we think he's got it pretty bad already....what with being a survivor of the great infanticide... hawking a religion he doesn't like...finding a girl to love then catching her with Vaako....and then bam he kills himself on crematoria.. so we were wondering if you think maybe he should live in this fic (Happily ever after ending)...or...should he go ahead and kill himself (angsty death scene ending.) Its up to you!!

This is Blue, I say let the poor man live or else…. I'll uh… do… something… Yeah!

Enjoy! And don't forget to tell us whether he should live (yay!) or die (No!).

* * *

Everyone was up and about, except Riddick who was still chained into his seat. They all looked out the cockpit window to see the blackened planet of Crematoria with its rising sun.

"I've got seven hundred degrees on the day side." The crew member checked the screen again. "Negative three hundred on the night side."

Enya stood next to Toombs. The pilot was going about his business but seemed nervous about something. Enya couldn't tell what he was so tense about, but she wrote it off as anxiety about landing on Crematoria. It was extremely dangerous to try to land between the scorching sun and the freezing night.

"If I owned this place and hell," said Toombs as he looked out the window. "I would rent this place out and live in hell." His blue eyes turned to Enya and he smirked. Placing a hand on her waist, he pulled her a little closer. "You'd live with me, right sweetheart?"

Enya's burgundy eyes slowly turned to him and she smiled innocently. "If I had a choice between Crematoria and your bedroom," Her innocent smile broadened. "I would choose this place."

Toombs grinned. "I love a feisty woman," he said pulling Enya even closer.

From under her clothes, Enya's diamond armor rubbed against his leg. Toombs' smile faltered. Without a word, Enya reached up and pinched his cheek. She smiled wickedly before turning away and taking her seat.

Once everyone was strapped in, the pilot pulled his goggles down over his eyes. He flipped a few switches before taking hold of the steering.

The skiff dive-bombed, hurtling itself through the atmosphere in a nosedive. The engines shook the entire skiff and rumbled loudly. Their level of decent was dangerous and if the pilot wasn't good, they'd crash and burn, and then burn again when the sun hit them.

Toombs laughed loudly, enjoying the thrill. One of his crewmen was doing the same. They were like children on a roller coaster ride. The crewmember raised his hands which evoked more laughter from both him and Toombs.

Enya was perfectly relaxed. She had done more dangerous landings than this one and she had landed on Crematoria more times than most mercs. Many pilots couldn't brag about being able to land on Crematoria, most wouldn't even try it.

The skiff began to skid along the runway, a long strip of flat land in the middle of a field of jagged rocks. The entire landscape of Crematoria was rocky, full of fissures which led to the molten rock below. All of the rocks on the surface were formed by the burning air which combusts as the sun heats it, melting and burning everything in its path.

As the skiff slid rapidly across the runway, the sun rose above the small bluffs surrounding the runway. Beating down on the skiff, the sun immediately began to heat it. Everyone had to turn away from the blinding light, even the pilot who had put on protective goggles.

Enya blinked a few times, letting her burgundy eyes get used to the brilliance of the sun. Her eyes skimmed over the faces of the crew and Toombs before she glanced back at Riddick. With his welding goggles on, his eyes were immune to the light.

Someone had hit the party poppers and the two jets sprang from the ship, slowing it down. The skiff reached the hangar safely, the thick doors closing behind them. The three men Toombs had picked up let out a collective sigh.

"I think I shit my pants," the biggest one said.

Both Enya and Riddick looked to him. "Skittish, Toombs," Riddick said, shaking his head. "Very skittish."

Enya was the first to jump out. She circled the skiff, examining it to see what the damage was. A small smile reached her lips when she saw the metal was red hot. _Only on Crematoria_ she thought.

Riddick got chained into the back of the cart. Two of the crewmembers took the front two seats while Toombs and Enya took the back seats. The biggest man sat on Riddick, his gun pointed at the con's face.

Before the ride even started Enya heard the crewmember say to Riddick, "When this rides' over, your goggles are mine."

Turning in her seat, Enya looked at him. "That's even if you make it to the end of the ride," she called to him as the cart began to move.

They were hurtling down the tunnel at breakneck speed. The overhead lights flashed as they periodically passed them. Enya's slightly glowing hair gave off a faint light, the boyishly short hair catching the wind and blowing occasionally.

A loud crash echoed from behind. Both Enya and Toombs turned to see Riddick looking back at them. The man who had been sitting on him was nowhere to be found.

When Riddick shrugged, Toombs turned back to Enya and nudged her. "Four way split," he shouted gleefully.

The cart slowed to a stop and the four merc climbed out. The two remaining members of the crew went to Riddick. Enya and Toombs both moved towards the doors leading into the slam. They stopped and looked at each other, each one wanted to do the negotiating.

"Let me do the talking," Enya said looking up at Toombs' blue eyes. "I know how to handle the boss here."

Toombs raised an eyebrow. "I'll do the talking, woman," he growled. "They won't listen to you, no matter how good you think you are."

Enya's eyes widened and her fists clenched into fists. "You know, half the cons in this slam are here because of me."

"And you probably got swindled out of each payday." Toombs was looking at her with an air of superiority. "Let me do the talking."

Enya was either about to retort or punch Toombs, when the doors opened and a few guards stepped out. When he saw the slam boss enter, Toombs stepped forward slightly, blocking Enya from view.

"So," said the boss. "This is Riddick?"

Before Toombs could say a word, Enya stepped out from behind him. "Yeah, this it Riddick." She crossed her arms.

Recognition spread across the boss' face when he saw her. "Ah, Enya," he said in his thick accent. "Back so soon? I guess this means I will have to give pay more than I had planned."

Turning, Enya smiled sweetly to Toombs. The merc grumbled something about women before turning and joining his crew. Before she turned away, Enya noticed the pilot begin to whisper something to Toombs.

"Come," said the clam boss, calling Enya back. "Let us discuss the payday." As Enya followed him, she gave a quick glance over her shoulder, wondering why she felt like there was a conspiracy going on.

* * *

Eithne stood in her cell pacing. How could she have been such a fool? She tried to tell herself that it wasn't her fault that Vaako had kissed her, that Luthan had jumped to a conclusion, but inside she knew she was wrong. She had enjoyed that kiss as much as Vaako had. Now, her mind raced with thoughts of both of them, Vaako the Necromonger Commander, and Luthan the Necromonger Purifier.

The door to her cell slid back. Once her eyes adjusted to the light she saw it was Luthan, hands behind his back. For a moment, he only stood there looking at her, with a quiet reserve, and when he spoke, it was with a tone that seemed to suggest they were only mildly acquainted.

"Vaako..." the name seemed bitter in his mouth. "...has found a trace. Your sister and the Furyan's headed toward the Misae system. The Lord Marshal has decided that Vaako and I should take a frigate, to go and cleanse them."

"I know how it looked...." she hadn't even taken in the information that he had just given her. "...but you have to believe me I love you, Luthan."

"Don't use that name." he said with a detached tone. "Luthan is dead, he's been dead since I came here."

"I know that's not true. He was alive when we were together." she tried to step towards him, but as he pulled out a knife, she recoiled back.

"Perhaps." he said as he approached her. "But it doesn't matter now, Luthan is dead...and soon, so too will be The Purifier."

"What are you talking about?" he eyes glinted to the knife then back to his eyes.

Luthan was standing close to her. His eyes portrayed the pain inside.

"Kill me." he said, holding the knife out to her. "End my pain."

"Stop it..." she said, her eyes filling with tears.

"Go on...." he held the knife closer to her. "It can't hurt anymore than it already does."

"No." Eithne turned away, unable to bare facing Luthan. "I could never intentionally hurt you."

Luthan let out a hollow laugh. "Are you implying that you never intended to kiss Vaako?" he asked bitterly.

Eithne turned back to face him and nodded, her eyes begging him to forgive her. Luthan wanted to believe her but Dame Vaako's words and what he had seen were too fresh in his memory.

He held the knife up high and let it fall to the floor in front of her. He turned to leave then paused at the door. "If I do find your sister....is there a message you'd like sent?"

"I can't let you leave like this...." she reached out and touched his shoulder but he recoiled from her.

"Filthy elemental whore." he spat. "Only the pure, converted are allowed to touch me."

"He kissed me, Luthan." she tried to explain. "I just wish you would understand..."

"I said don't call me that." he stepped closer to the door. "And from what I saw you weren't exactly trying to stop him."

"I was confused..."

"Confused?" he said venomously. "Did you mistake him for me?"

Eithne's eyes closed. She didn't feel like arguing with him.

"I see you don't have an answer. " with that the door shut behind him and he was gone. Leaving Eithne alone to cry.

* * *

Enya watched as the guards of Crematoria and the two men left of Toombs' crew hooked Riddick up. He was attached to a long rope which slowly lowered him down hundreds of feet into the pit where the other prisoners stayed.

"Well," said the slam boss. "how much were you thinking." His question was directed at Enya who was crouched over the hole in floor, watching Riddick being lowered. "The usual for the cons you bring in?"

"I want 900,000 for him," Toombs cut in, glaring at Enya as he hit the lever to stop the pulley from lowering Riddick.

Both Enya and the slam boss ignored him. "It is a good price, the usual," the boss' heavy accented said lightly as he turned the pulley back on. "You have accepted it without fail for every con you've brought in." It was true, Enya had brought in at least half the convicts who now sat in the bowels of the slam. She was probably the most hated merc when it came to the prisoners.

With a laugh, Enya stood up. "For him," she asked pointing down the hole. "The usual payment wouldn't come anywhere near enough."

Again Toombs tried to interject while pulling the lever. "900,000 is..."

The boss interrupted, once again directing his comments to Enya. "How about 800? I'm sure that will be enough for you."

Enya looked back down the hole and nodded, knowing the boss was stubborn and wouldn't pay anything more. "We'll take it," she said holding out her hand. Below them, Riddick was working on getting himself out of the restraints.

"What," Toombs roared as he rounded on Enya. "800,000 for Riddick?" He was slowly advancing on her now but she stood her ground. "Is that part of you plan? To get a dirt cheap price for him and then help him escape?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about," Enya asked calmly.

"Don't play games with me, woman." Toombs was furious. "After all the moves I made on you, you're still helping him." Now Toombs was inches from Enya. "I bet you were sleeping with him the whole time."

Enya's fiery hair glowed brighter as her temper flared. Her open palm made contact with Toombs' face, sending a sickening sound throughout the room. "Don't you ever imply anything like that again," she growled warningly.

Toombs faced Enya. There was a bright red hand print on his cheek. "I wasn't implying it. I was down right saying it." His blue eyes held a deadly hatred. "Say hi to your lover for me," he calmly whispered in his raspy voice before Enya could punch him.

_Shit!_ Enya thought as Toombs shoved her. Down the hole she fell, down into the pit where she would probably have to fight for her life. _Fuckin' prick. Well, I won't be winning any popularity contests while I'm down there._

If Enya hadn't been half wind Elemental then she would have been falling at a much faster rate, picking up speed as she went. Instead she was falling at the same pace, like a rock sinking in water.

The ground was coming closer and Enya braced herself for the impact. No matter how slowly she fell, landing on her ass would still hurt. She waited but the ground never came, only two strong arms.

Enya turned her head to see the owner of the body she was pressed against. Her eyes met with a pair of curious, silver eyes. Immediately she was lost in their depth and beauty. She could practically see the wheels turning as Riddick's eyes held her gaze just like strong arms held her body close to his.

_Oh man, _thought Enya as her heart rate picked up. _I never thought falling into a pit of people who hate me would be such a rush… _A little voice inside told her that wasn't the real reason her heart was pounding. _No, it can't be him. That's… no I've dedicated my life to catching guys like Riddick… I can't… _

"What the hell did you do that for," an angry female voice asked, pulling Enya out of her frenzied thoughts. "She's the reason why I'm here."

Looking up Enya saw a girl, a little younger than her with long curly hair. Enya blinked a few times, as she recognized the toned girl as Kyra. Riddick set Enya down, she was partially grateful but at the same time she wanted to jump back into his arms.

"Me?" Enya asked, not believing what she just heard. "I'm not the one that went on a killing spree"

"Oh well," said the girl as she came closer. "Now I get to kill her myself."

Before Enya could protest, the girl came after her with a shiv. Enya dodged with ease. The girl dropped to the ground and kicked Enya's feet out from under her.

Enya grimaced at the dull pain throbbing through her backside. She tried to get up but in a flash the girl was on top of her, holding her knife to Enya's throat.

"Now, this is a change," the girl hissed. "Wasn't it five years ago that you were the one with knife to my neck?"

"Yeah," Enya said flatly as she kept eye contact with the girl. "I see you've learned a few things since then."

The girl smiled smugly. "I've learned to kill without emotion, too."

It was Enya's turn to smile. With one deft movement, she raised her right arm and knocked the girl off of her. Enya pulled out her own knife and held it to the girl's throat.

"You still need to learn how to watch your left side." The girl glared at Enya. "Drop the shiv." She could feel the blade against her back, dangerously close to her sweet spot.

The girl didn't move, she looked over Enya's shoulder to Riddick. The muscular approached them and crossed his arms.

"As fun as it is to watch you two go at it," his deep voice rumbled. "I'm going to have to cut it short."

When Riddick looked pointedly at the girl, she dropped her shiv. Enya stood up and offered her a hand. The girl angrily pushed Enya's hand away and helped herself up.

"Don't forget, merc," the girl spat. "I almost had you." With that she turned and walked away.

"I take it you two know each other," Riddick said, his silver eyes on Enya.

"Yeah, her and pretty much everyone else in this pit." Enya's eyes skimmed over the slam. Everyone was looking at her condemningly.

Riddick's gaze followed hers. "Toombs found out about your little plan?"

Nodding Enya said, "Yeah. That he didn't like the idea of only getting 800 grand for you." She laughed slightly as she continued to look at the angry faces of the cons. "Just wait until the boss lowers the offer."

From above they could just make out the sounds of raised voices. This caused Enya to grin. _Poor Toombs. If he had kept me around he'd have gotten a couple grand more._

"There are convicts and there are inmates," a voice called loudly. Both Riddick and Enya turned to see a man, flanked by two others approaching. "A convict follows a certain code, he knows to help his fellow prisoners." He looked to Riddick before turning his eyes to Enya. "An inmate however, pulls the pin on his fellow men. Brings shame to the game." The man's eyes darted from Enya to Riddick. "Which are you?"

He pulled down his black goggles. "Me? I'm just passing though." He lingered for a moment, taking in his surroundings.

The man's eyes turned to Enya and she smiled. "Well Guv, its been awhile."

"What are you doing down here," he asked, eyeing Enya.

"My partner and I had different creative ideals and he got… agitated. Decided to push me down."

The Guv raised an eyebrow. "Partner? As far as I can remember you always worked solo. Find a con, leave you crew, bag him and get paid. Wasn't that how you said it worked."

Enya smiled. "You know me too well." Her eyes looked around to the cons surrounding her. "What do I have to do to not get my ass handed to me?"

A low laughed escaped from Riddick. "You could take them," he said simply before walking away.

"He's right." The Guv watched as Riddick left. "It might take awhile but you could do it."

It was Enya's turn to laugh. "Maybe if it were one at a time but I know how you boys like to play. I'd be jumped by everyone at once."

The Guv smirked, showing his skuzzy teeth. "I like you. You're a merc and you're the one who brought me here but I like you."

"I'm so glad you feel that way."

"I can guarantee you protection form my boys." The Guv walked by her. "But the inmates like to play rough."

_Well at least someone likes me. _Enya looked in the direction Riddick had gone in. _Now to get baldy and blow this joint.

* * *

_

"So you wanted to see me?" The Lord Marshal sat on his throne, two women standing beside him, their noses in the air. A few soldiers and members of the court gathered around.

"I'm here to humbly request a favor." Eithne said as she approached his throne. "I'm here to ask that you do not send The Purifier on this task."

"And why should I grant such a favor, to a prisoner?" he asked. His voice cold, though his curiosity was peaked.

"Because I will no longer be your prisoner." Eithne gracefully, went down on one knee in front of the Lord Marshal. Gasps resounded through the Necropolis.

"Are you saying what I think you are?" The Lord Marshal could hardly suppress the smile.

"I am asking to be purified." Eithne's face looked up. "I ask that you grant my wish, as a newly converted Necromonger." More voices rang through the hall as though everyone were whispering at once.

"I will grant one of your requests." The Lord Marshal stood in front of her. "You will be purified. However, I cannot fulfill your second....as it is too late. The Purifier is already gone."

"No...." Eithne muttered. "No ...he can't have."

"Why not?" It was Dame Vaako stepping forward out of the crowd.

"You wouldn't understand." Eithne's face showed with hatred.

"Try me." Dame Vaako rounded around her.

"I am an elemental...the odds of The Purifier returning from this quest are minimal."

"And what of Vaako? He is on the same frigate." Dame Vaako demanded.

"As if you cared..." Eithne spat. "You're only use of him is how far he can promote your standing."

Dame Vaako seethed.

"Your Vaako is going up against the Alpha Furyan. You can calculate those odds yourself." Eithne tried her best to sound hateful, instead of scared. The Lord Marshal seemed to stiffen. "And don't forget my sister is there to help him....." her eyes went to the Lord Marshal's. He seemed to be connecting the dots.

"A Furyan with the aid of a Chengi Elemental female....." Eithne smirked. "That is how it goes isn't it?"

"Elementals..." Dame Vaako drew herself up, and sounded superior. "Always making their little predictions." Then, she turned to the Lord Marshal. "She is a false prophet sent to weaken our faith." she hissed at him. "She claims to want to be purified, but why now...unless it is one of her elemental tricks. I say we kill her, before she weakens us, like she did The Purifier."

"No, she will be purified." The Lord Marshal commanded. "She has been down on her knees....that's good enough for me." He walked down off the platform. "Dame Vaako, take the Elemental and have her prepared for purification." Dame Vaako's eyes seemed to grow out of her skull. He astro traveled towards Dame Vaako, until he was right beside her. "And if anything happens to my bride-to-be....you shall be held responsible."

* * *

The water washed over Enya. The faint glow from her hair made rainbows as the waterfall continually beat down on her. It felt so good to wash away the grime even if she was fully clothed.

So far she hadn't been attacked by any of the inmates. The Guv's word had held so far and none of his cronies had gone near her. But Enya couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her.

As Enya stepped out from under the waterfall she walked face first into a broad chest. Instinctively her hand went for her knife but a strong hand stopped her, wrapping around her arm. Looking up she saw a pair of black goggles.

She turned away, unable to hold his gaze. "What are you doing here," Enya asked as she ran a hand though her already dry hair.

"Why did you become a merc." Riddick's question was to the point, no beating around the bush.

"Revenge." Enya's tone held a certain bitterness.

"Revenge?" She could feel Riddick move closer. "What con hurt you?"

Her temper flared and her hair glowed brighter. Enya whirled around to face Riddick, her eyes blazing. "The one that killed my parents and left the corpses in their bed for me and my sister to find when we were _ten years old_," she hissed with icy calmness, putting an emphasis on the last three words.

Riddick lifted his goggles and looked at her with his piercing silver eyes. "So you decided to become a greedy merc because one guy killed your parents?"

"I'm not greedy. I take what money I need to make sure that what happened to me doesn't happen to someone else." Her eyes narrowed at him. "I've been putting scum like you behind bars since I was sixteen."

Riddick grabbed Enya and pinned her against the wall. "Scum like me," he growled, staring Enya in the eye. For a long moment he held her there before letting her drop the floor. "Scum like me saved your ass."

Enya watched as he walked away. She knew he was right. If he hadn't stopped Kyra, then Enya would probably be dead. For a moment she paced, thinking about whether or not she should go after him and apologize.

Turning in the direction Riddick had gone, Enya took a deep breath. Apologizing was never her strong point.

As she was about to walk after him, a voice came on over the loudspeaker, filling the entire room. "Feeding time," it yelled gleefully. A buzzer rang and Enya watched as prisoners sprang into action.

Everyone scrambled to their cells, slamming the doors closed. It was quite amusing to watch but it also made Enya wonder what they were so afraid of. She didn't have to think for long though.

There was a low growl from behind her. Slowly Enya turned to see a very large and scaly head break the curtain of water. Her burgundy stared into the silver eyes of the scaly dog-like beast.

Slowly the Hellhound approached, baring its teeth. Enya cautiously crouched down in front of the beast. Its pointy scales bristled as it turned a deeper shade of red.

"Easy," Enya whispered. Her eyes traveled down the Hellhound's body and rested on one of it's hind legs which it favored slightly. "I'm not going to hurt you." Enya slowly extended her hand for the beast.

When it growled, Enya stopped. She knew she was getting to close for the beast's comfort. She peered into its burgundy eyes, trying not to blink. Slowly the beast came forward and sniffed her hand with extreme caution.

Its silver eyes remained on Enya while it took in her scent. Suddenly it jumped on her, knocking her over.

As Riddick made his way through the slam, he heard a scream. He spun around to face the direction the scream had come from. All around him Riddick could hear the prisoners shouting and the Hellhounds hunting them down. A strange panic overcame him when he thought of the scream.

"Enya…" he uttered before taking off.


	7. Into the Darkness

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this one up but I'm a lazy arse and I need Cosmicgirl to motivate me. And by "motivate" I mean she had to come up with all these ideas. So here it is, a little shorter than usual but its up.

* * *

"Argh! Get off," Enya yelled as she pushed on the Hellhound's scaly chest. She laughed as its licked her face and neck. "Come on," she said while laughing. "Stop."

Suddenly the beast stopped and Enya managed to stop laughing. The moment she did she could hear hurried footsteps. It sounded like a pair of combat boots were pounding on the metal walkway.

The Hellhound was still standing over Enya as it began to growl at the person approaching them. Rolling over onto her stomach, Enya saw who it was.

Riddick was standing in front of her, staring at her smiling face and the Hellhound with confusion. His broad chest seemed to heave ever so slightly as if he had been running. He stepped forward but stopped when the Hellhound's growl deepened.

Enya looked from Riddick to the beast and back again. The muscular con was concentrating on beast which stood protectively over Enya.

"Enya," Riddick began before the Hellhound took a step closer, cutting him off.

Turning her attention to the scaled creature, Enya reached up and patted his head. "Its okay," she said reassuringly. The beast looked to Enya before moving away, letting her up.

An alarm rang over the loudspeaker and the Hellhound walked away, leaving Enya and Riddick alone. As it passed Riddick, the beast gave him a wary look. The con didn't back down, he removed his goggles and met the hound's silver-eyed gaze with his own.

Once the beast was gone he turned to Enya. "What the fuck was that," he angrily demanded.

"It's a fire thing," she responded coolly as she leaned against the railing.

Riddick pondered what she had just said as his eyes roamed over her. As they reached her glowing hair he squinted slightly. It was like he was mesmerized by the boyishly short red and gold hair which radiated a light of its own.

Enya glanced over her shoulder at Riddick and shook her head. "Put your goggles back on before you blind yourself."

He stepped closer so their bodies were almost touching, his eyes never leaving her. Enya boldly stood her ground as he leaned down and began to take in her scent. It was gentle, betraying her rough exterior. Her scent was beautiful.

"It hurts to look at you," his deep voice whispered in her ear.

Enya could feel her heart beginning to race again. _Damn him for having this effect one me. _She struggled to keep her cool. "If it hurts than why are you still doing it?"

A half smile came across Riddick's lips as he pulled away. His silver eyes looked down into Enya's burgundy eyes. "I like what I see," he said before walking away.

Once he had gone, Enya let out a breath. She lifted one of her hands and brushed back her red and gold hair. "It has been one hell of a day," she whispered to herself as she looked out over the pit called a slam.

* * *

"Why the Lord Marshal wants an elemental like you ....I cannot fathom." Dame Vaako said as she walked in front of Eithne and the guard.

"Its simple really...How better to prove his power...than with an elemental standing by his side?"

"He could prove it better by killing you." Dame Vaako leered at Eithne.

"I suppose so, but that wouldn't be as artful."

"Yes, _too artful _if you ask me." Dame Vaako's hand went to her hip as she paused in front of the hallway of converts.

Bodies hung for as far as the eye could see. They hung motionless, their arms draped from a rod and two spikes gouged into their necks. Eithne took a long look at it, wondering if she could actually go through with it. But she did love Luthan...and if this is what it took to prove it, then she would convert. She only hoped he would make it back to see what she was doing.

"It hurts." Dame Vaako said, noticing the look on Eithne's face.

"I figured it would..." Eithne sighed. "But its something I have to do."

"Even if you do convert, you still wont see Underverse. The Lord Marshal's reign is soon ending....even though he may not know it."

"I'm not converting to see the Underverse...or to be with your Lord Marshal."

"Do you think the reason why matters?" Dame Vaako laughed. Two Necromonger priests approached and handed Eithne the clothes that she would wear during conversion. "Most only convert to avoid the alternative."

"Is that why you converted?" Eithne asked taking the clothes.

"No," said Dame Vaako coldly.

Enya stretched out on the bare rock of an empty cell. It had been a long day and she was drained. It felt like she hadn't slept in weeks.

As a precaution, she pulled out one of her knives and kept it near. The Guv may have promised, out of respect, that none of his friends would attack her but that left half the inmates. All day Enya had been on her guard but nothing had happened, she knew if they were going to make a move it would be while she was asleep.

A very light sleep overtook her. It was actually more like she was hovering between consciousness and sleep. Enya was wary of her surroundings while she tried to rest, she heard every little sound.

Slowly unconsciousness took her and she slipped in the realm of sleep.

* * *

The Lord Marshal stood off to the side as Eithne was led onto a platform. She stood as still as she could as the platform raised her up a few feet into the air. She looked down at the Lord Marshal, who was grinning smugly, as though he was the reason for all of it.

"I will see you again, when you are pure." He said and swooped around, his cape billowing after him.

Dame Vaako appeared below her. "Like I said, it hurts...." she smiled. "And you should know, when the Lord Marshal's reign ends...you'll be the first to go along with him." She flipped a switch that Eithne didn't see. and two bars came out, snatching her arms back and making her slightly bend forward.

The last thing Eithne saw was two metal spikes coming towards her neck, then everything went black and the world exploded with pain.

* * *

Enya's eyes popped open as she felt her sister's pain. For a long moment she just lay there, waiting for the memory of the dream to subside but the pain Eithne was feeling was so great that she was still feeling it.

_Eithne,_ she thought as she lay on the cool stone. _Why? _Enya's thoughts about her sister whirled in her mind, running together and giving her a slight headache. She suppressed a sigh and rolled over onto her side.

Suddenly, Enya stiffened when she heard some noises outside her cell. There were several people out there, trying to be stealthy. As she reached for her knife she could hear the slight rattle of a chain.

They were just outside her cell door and Enya was preparing for the onslaught. Something stopped her though. She could hear the distinct sounds of a scrimmage going on outside.

Enya got into a crouching position, looking to the entrance of the cell she had claimed. It looked as though one man were fighting off a handful of others and was winning hands down.

Out of curiosity, she moved closer. Just as the last man fell, Enya got a good look at the man who had been fighting off the inmates. Naturally it was Riddick.

"What are you doing," Enya managed to ask despite her shock.

Two silver eyes turned to her, captivating her. "I'm making a pile of bodies. What's it look like I'm doing?"

Enya blinked a few times. "How long have you been standing guard outside my cell?"

"Go get some sleep," was all he said to her before turning away.

Hesitantly, Enya turned and went back to where she had been laying. She stretched out again, facing the door to her cell where Riddick could still be seen.

Strangely she felt more secure, as if she had her own personal body guard whom she'd trust with her life. The sleep was washing over her again and she had to fight to stay away long enough to whisper, "Thank you."

* * *

Eithne's body was motionless hanging in the Closet of Converts, but inside her brain was boiling with the throws of agony.

At first, the pain was like steel, hard and rigid. Ripping away at her insides till it burned. She didn't know how long it had been...weeks, years? Had she hung here in pain forever? She tried reaching out with her mind to her sister, but the conversion wouldn't allow it. She was alone coming up on the brink of the Underverse.

The Lord Marshal then appeared beside her. Beckoning her to see the Underverse through his eyes. With his touch the pain began to lessen. Gradually becoming like clay. Eithne was able to mold it, twist it to her will.

_One pain lessens another_. It all seemed so clear now.


	8. Doubts and Apologies

A/N: We are terribly sorry to have taken so long to get this chapter up but as I discovered this past week, laziness, lack of motivation, and procrastination, don't mix. Also I have fallen madly in love with Pippin/Billy Boyd and just now I've gotten another idea for a fic. How can anyone not love that adorable smile and the accent? Right! On with the chapter!!

* * *

Rolling over, Enya awoke to the sharp pain of a rock stick in her back. With an aggravated growl she pushed herself off the stone floor of her cell and stumbled out into the pit. As she stood, trying to orient herself, someone came up from behind. 

"Sleep well," a familiar deep voice rumbled.

Enya thought about her answer. Normally she'd have had a rough night, filled with dreams, but last night she slept like a log. "That's weird," she said more to herself than to Riddick. _I didn't dream of Eithne at all. _A sudden feeling of panic filled her. _This isn't good. This really is not good._ Her burgundy eyes turned to Riddick. "We have to get out of here now," she demanded.

He threw his head back and gave a low, rumbling, and very hollow laugh. Once he stopped he turned back to Enya. "And I suppose we're just going to walk straight up to the gate and ask politely?"

"Yes," Enya said simply as she began to walk away, leaving Riddick to shake his head.

In a matter of minutes Enya found herself only twenty feet from the gate leading to the office. From inside she could hear raised voices. Toombs and the slam boss seemed to be talking about payment again. Enya figured their topic was a little more serious when she heard gunfire from inside.

Without moving, Enya waited for the little row to die down. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a merc with atrocious sideburns drop from the hole in the office floor, seconds before a loud explosion. Enya grimaced as Toombs slid down the rope. She could only imagine the sheer pain he was experiencing from the rope burn.

Looking down, Enya could see Riddick. He backed up, his eyes fixed on Toombs who's eyes were wide with fear and was protesting. With a single leap, Riddick had cleared the space between the rock face and Toombs.

It took the muscular con a few minutes to climb the rope. While she waited Enya leaned against the gate and examined the calluses on her hands. She was taken by surprised when the gate slid open, almost spilling her onto the floor of the office.

"I really must get the name of their interior decorator," she said as she picked her way through the debris. Everything in the office had been completely destroyed, littering the floor with bits of, well, everything. Riddick raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm dead serious. This place is so much cleaner than my room on _The Lunette._"

"What happened here," someone said from behind her.

Enya turned to find The Guv and a few of his friends coming in through the gate. Jack, or Kyra as she preferred to be called, was right behind them. She leaned casually against the wall and waited for Riddick to explain.

Toombs pulled himself up through the hole and also looked to Riddick. "Necros are on their way," he said in his deep voice as he glanced around the room again. "They figured they'd clean the bank, take to the tunnels, and take off in the only skiff on the planet." He looked gestured to the door. "Figured they'd rig the doors so they won't open, leave all of us here to die."

"How do you know?" Toombs got to his feet and stared at Riddick, ignoring the cons around him. "You weren't even here."

Riddick's head moved slightly, giving off the impression that he was look at Toombs. "Because it was my plan."

In mere seconds Toombs had pulled his gun on Riddick. "Well there's a change of plans," he said smiling smugly.

With a flash of silver, Kyra had pulled and had it pressed to Toombs' throat. "And what would the new plan be," she whispered in his ear.

"You drop your weapon," Enya said. All eyes turned to her and her gun which was pointed right at Kyra. "Now, if you don't mind."

Enya slowly moved behind Toombs to get a better shot of Kyra. The younger girl was giving the fiery haired merc a death glare. Reluctantly she dropped her blade and stepped away from Toombs.

Feeling Riddick's eyes on her, Enya looked to him. "Helping your own kind," he spat. "I knew a merc couldn't be trusted."

Apologetically, Enya whispered, "Sorry."

There was a sickening noise as the butt of her gun came down on the back of Toombs' head. His body went limp and hit the floor with a _Thud! _He was out like a light.

* * *

Vaako stood in the frigate's navigation room. Lensors guided the ship's way through the stars. The Purifier entered briskly, his hands behind his back. He walked up behind Vaako, until he stood side by side with him. Both of them stood staring straight ahead, as though neither of them willing to acknowledge the kiss between Vaako and Eithne.

"They can be quite a test...these deep runs." The Purifier began, his voice holding no resentment. "A test of our inner selves." His head finally turned towards Vaako, his eyes deep and honest. "Don't you find that true?"

"Some men do..." Vaako trailed off. He put particular emphasis on the word "men" implying that perhaps The Purifier wasn't "man enough" for Eithne. If The Purifier had caught his intention he didn't seem to show it.

"Just being so far from the Alm Matta...The mind can start to feel with strange thoughts. Doubts. Don't you ever have doubts Vaako?"

"Doubts?" Vaako was sure The Purifier was getting at something, and Vaako wasn't keen on making it easy for him.

"About the campaign...about Lord Marshal?"

"First and always I am a necromonger commander...." Vaako rounded on The Purifier. "The only doubt I have is how a Purifier like you would be testing my loyalty. Unless it has something to do with the girl."

"The girl?"

"Yes, the girl." Vaako answered. "I have word from the Bascillica about her."

"Oh?" The Purifier tried to act as though she meant nothing to him, but it wasn't convincing.

"She is converting."

"Converting?" The Purifier's heart sank.

"Yes...seems she has taken the Lord Marshal's offer. Funny....she would bow for him...and not you." Vaako's voice trailed off.

Yes, yes it is." The Purifier turned and left...his face away form Vaako to hide the tears in his eyes.


End file.
